TND: Operation REUNIONS
by Gracekim1
Summary: This story contiues from where Operations I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. left off but BEFORE Numbuh 1 eventually returns. It follows two young teen recuits who experince being KND operatives first-hand before undertaking their TND Duties! (First TND Story! Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Teens Next Door

Now loading

Operation: R.E.U.N.I.O.N.S.

Reunite

Everyone

Undercover

Now

In

Order for

Nigel's return to be

Secret

I'm Grace, a huge fan of KND with long brown hair and brown eyes; I'm also mixed race. I'm 15 almost 16 but I never got to join KND as if I did, I'd be long decommissioned by now.

But one faithful day along before my 16th birthday, Maurice AKA Numbuh 9 from TND came into my purple bedroom with a message. "Hi Grace, I heard you want to join KND" Numbuh 9 said.

"More than anything" I said.

"Well, to join you have to go back in time when you were 6 in order to train in CND(Cadets Next Door) but you can get advance training as you're already a teen now by me and Chad" Numbuh 9 said.

"Sweet!" I exclaimed as a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. -S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue Shuttle Obviously Overwelmingly Providing Really Excellent Massive Extras) materialized in front of us.

A purple cloud portal formed in my room as I sat next to Maurice inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. -S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. and Maurice flew inside the portal which closed behind us.

Next thing you know, we arrived at the KND Artic base to train with Numbuh 60. Numbuh 9 used the age cigar to turn me back into a 7 year-old in order for me to get trained KND-style.

Numbuh 60 went through the simulator tests and I caught on fast with the fighting moves and defeating enemies skills –some I'd learnt from watching the show- and passed the training. I placed my DNA into the code module and became Numbuh 84 of the new Sector E.

Numbuh 274 brought me to the teenage hideout after he changed me back to a teen to train TND-style while pretending to be part of the Teen ninjas.

"Chad, who's the new girl?" Cree formerly known as Numbuh 11 asked.

"Oh, her? She's Grace, a new recruit" Chad replied.

"Follow Maurice to the TND treehouse" Chad whispered into my ear.

Crona's true sorrow helped me out with this original new gadget!

So I followed Maurice and arrived at a teen version of Sector V's treehouse but with loads of new 2X4 technology. Like a gun similar to a S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R.( S'hoots Quarts Of Oozing Stuff Heavily Ensnaring Rivals) called B.R.E.A.K.E.R.:

Bombs

Really

Explode

And

Kicks

Enemies

Ray(originally: Bombs Real Explosion Konquers Everyone Ray) along with M.A.R.B.L.E.( Marble Armament Releases Big Loud Explosion), B.L.E.N.D.E.R.(is a blender gun):

Blender

Launches

Egg

Noodle

Directly on

Enemies'

Rear,

F.R.A.P.P.E.( Freeze Ray Always Paralyses Potential Enemies),

C.H.E.D.D.A.R.(a cheese gun like M.U.S.K.E.T.( Mustard Using Sidearm Kicks Enemy Tail) :

Cheese

Hits

Enemies

Down

Drain

And

Rooftop

and S.P.A.N.K.E.R. 2.0( Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear)-with a L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.( Lemony Explosive Makes Outstanding Noise And Douses Enemies) trigger-.

"This is so cool, Numbuh 9" I said in awe as I saw some 2x4 vehicles fly off on their undercover missions.

"it sure is even though the best of the best are accepted or Chosen; You're an acceptation along with the TND version of Sector CA" Numbuh 9 explained as we went inside the treehouse.

"This is sector is called Sector T because different still active KND operative who are 13 and over have mixed together" Numbuh 9 continued.

"Sector T, this is Numbuh 84. Numbuh 84, Sector T" Numbuh 9 said.

"Hi" I said, warily.

"Hi! I'm Numbuh 82!" One of the teen girls exclaimed.

The girl walked in front of the other teen operatives and stood in front of me, smiling.

She wore orange jeans with pockets in them, a sleeve-less white top along with black boots which had silver-gold straps on them; She also had brown eyes and brown short hair.

"How old are you, Numbuh 82?" I asked.

"I'm 16" she replied.

"I'm 15 still but I'll be 16 in 3 months' time" I squealed.

"Don't be too excited, Numbuh 84. You can't stay in TND for long unless we make AND" Numbuh Infinity stated as he entered the room.

"No sweat, Numbuh Infinity. Numbuh 5's supreme leader of KND now. She can change the rules whenever she likes" Numbuh 274 said, causally.

We were in the briefing room similar to Sector V's only the dome section had a purple holographic computer voice defence system from enemies.

"Your first mission as TND operatives is Operation T.E.A.M.:

Teens

Engage

Attack

More.

In order for this mission to work you'll be working undercover be pretending to be on the Teen Ninjas' side led by Cree, formerly Numbuh 11. You'll have to find out what they're planning and make sure you prevent their plan from succeeding without your cover being blown.

Numbuh 82 and 84, you'll be with Numbuh 9 and 274 for this mission" Numbuh Infinity said with a smile.

"Yes, sir!" We exclaimed, excitedly.

"You'll need M.A.R.B.L.E., C.H.E.D.D.A.R., B.L.E.N.D.E.R., B.R.E.A.K.E.R. and M.U.S.K.E.T. for this mission. Remember to use a teen vehicle so we're not given away, good luck" Numbuh Infinity said as he turned back to the rest of Sector T.

"Now for some Teen training…" Numbuh Infinity began which made all of the remaining operatives groan as we Followed Numbuh 9 and 274 to the Hanger to launch the flying blue car Teen ninja vehicle.

During this time, Numbuh 5 was currently supreme leader of KND 5 months after Numbuh 1 left.

We arrived back at the Teen hideout to be briefed by 'The Steve' when Cree butted in with a diabolical plan.

"How about we teach my sister what it's like to be betrayed personally by one of us befriending her, attacking her teammates when she's not looking and a huge teen assault on the moon base?" Cree suggested.

All of the other Teen ninjas mumbled their agreement.

"And what if some KND back-up arrives?" Justin, Chad's friend asked.

"We crush them" Cree said, mercilessly.

**Here's the first chapter of my latest fan fiction! My OC and my friend's OC are the only original characters! I don't own KND but If I could help Mr Warburton continue it with TND, I would!**

**So read and review or Cree, the DCFDTL and Father will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- The plan_

So we all received our B.R.A.s (Battle Ready Armour) and took off towards the Moon base.

We arrived at the moon base and attacked KND.

Sector V, Numbuh 83, the decommissioning squad and other operatives that resided there responded by attacking us with S.P.I.C.E.R.s and M.U.S.K.E.T. 2.

While everyone was distracted, Numbuh 9 and 274 led us to a hidden room to discuss our tactics with Sector V.

"Maurice, you're not safe here if they find out you're still one of us…" Numbuh 5 trailed off with fear.

"Numbuh 5, never give up, remember? Cree wants to get back at you for tricking her multiple times so be on your guard" Numbuh 9 urged.

"I'm Numbuh 84 and this is Numbuh 82" I said as Numbuh 9 used a M.A.R.B.L.E. in front of us to make us disappear just before Cree found Numbuh 5.

"You're going down, Abbie" Cree snarled.

"Dream on, Cree" Numbuh 5 countered.

XXX

We reappeared in the main global command room and found the Recommisioning Module camera.

All of the KND operatives blasted the Teen ninjas to retreat.

"Retreat!" The Steve yelled.

"What?!" Cree cried as Numbuh 5 punched her in the face while she was distracted.

"Bye, sis" Numbuh 5 said, coldly as Numbuh 9 and 274 dragged her onto the flying car vehicle.

The Teen ninjas retreated without realising they'd left us behind.

Numbuh 274 used the age cigar on me and Numbuh 82 so we could experience being KND operatives first hand before undertaking more undercover TND missions.

"Good luck helping KND against Adult Tyranny, Numbuh 82 and 84!" Numbuh 9 and 274 saluted as they hopped into a flying car and flew away.

We both had P.I.P.E.R.( Phone In Pipe Emergency Radio) to stay in contact with TND as Numbuh 83 calmed down from the sudden teen attack.

"Well, how about I get you two a sector to be with so you can get a treehouse and be ready for briefing whenever a mission comes, Ok?" Numbuh 83 suggested.

"That would be wonderful" we screamed.

Numbuh 83 searched the L.U.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. (Largely Undercover Nuclear Computer Handles Balonga Or Complicated Komputer Stuff) for other active operatives to join our sector.

"Ok, you'll be dubbed 'Sector CAE'!" Numbuh 60 announced as we followed him into his 2x4 spaceship and went to England where I joined Sector E whereas Numbuh 82 joined Sector CA.

We stayed connected with our P.I.P.E.R.s and went on loads of mission against adult Tyranny.

We teamed up with Sector V (in their slightly older 11-to-be older from) against the DCFDL(in their teen form), The Interesting twins from beneath the mountain, The Annoyingly cute Triplets who lived upon a hill –who time travelled to the present-and The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and in Operation C.A.K.E.D.E.I.G.H.T.

Children

Attack

Kid

Enemy

Delightfuls

Enemy

Dessert

Eaten

In

Garden

Has changed to

Teens

The DCFDTL had survived their fall into a huge toilet in the last battle with Numbuh 1 just before went to GKND. They were currently in their mansion with their tied-up 'Guests' singing 'It's your birthday, not our birthday' in a bored, monotone voice as they were going to be forced to watch them eat their mountain-size chocolate cake with the icing design similar to the decoy cake from C.A.K.E.D.T.W.O.

Numbuh 82, Sector V, Sector W, Sector E, Sector CA and I crashed through the delightful mansion's windows and shot our S.P.I.C.E.R.( Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas) at the TDCFDL while wearing S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T.s( Shielded Mask Expels Lotsa Lousy Malodorous Emanations Totally) as Sector E untied all of the guests and used L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.s( Lemony Explosive Makes Outstanding Noise And Douses Enemies) and Mustard Skunk bombs to evacuate them out.

"Why, if it isn't the Kids Next Door. Where's your **Ama-zing** leader? Going make us fall into a toilet again?" The DCFDL asked.

"No, we're going to make you history!" I cried as we fought the DCFDL with S.P.A.N.K.E.R.s (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) but the DCFDL brought out the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine against us.

The Sinister Felines From Atop the Litter box fought against Hamsters Next Door with fruit inside Sector V's Treehouse. But the Hamsters used Soda to slow down the Cats in their tracks and trapped them in a freezer.

We countered with B.A.T.T.E.R.B.E.A.T.E.R.( Beefy Artillery That Totally Easily Repels Bad Eggs And Thumps Enemy Rivals), S.L.U.G.G..U.H.( Spring Loaded Upper- Cutting Glove Gives Unbelievable Headache) and U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D.(Useful Neighbourhood Device's Excellent Reconfigurator Produces Outrageously Unstoppable Noisy Destructiveness) which caused the DCFDL fell head first into the cake and transformed back into Sector Z permanently because I placed the Recommissioning module inside the cake when they weren't looking.

"Sector Z thanks you again" Ashely AKA Numbuh 0.3 said.

"I'm so glad I'm me again" Bruce, the short boy AKA Numbuh 0.1 remarked.

"We'll help you liberate Kid kind for the world!" David AKA Numbuh 0.2 said.

"Yeah! Let's defeat Father!" Lenny AKA 0.4 and Oige AKA 0.5 cried.

"Hey! I'm Numbuh 84! Change your Numbuh!" Lee cried.

"Ok. Ok, I'll be Numbuh 84.1 when I'm in KND" I sighed as we went inside C.O.O.L.B.U.S. ( Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously- Boasts Unbeatable Speed) and flew back to Sector V's treehouse with the DCFDL's birthday cake which exploded into pieces for each kid to taste.

-Connection Interrupted-

"We interrupted this mission for an important announcement! Numbuh 1 is going to return to Earth soon but no one will know where. That's all" Numbuh 10 read out on the KND Nightly News.

"I miss Numbuh 1 so much" Numbuh 362 whispered from her room as she looked up at the sky and sighed.

**That's Chapter 2 over! I hope you've enjoyed this Chapter and that it clears up any confusion with Lee being Numbuh 84 and stuff. My OC will be Numbuh 84 in TND but Numbuh 84.1 as to not get confused with Lee.**

**So read and review or Father will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3-Defeat Father and his gang of villains_

-Connection established-

Father and the other villains had gathered inside a movie theatre that looked as though there was an adult movie on.

In reality, they were planning what their next move was in order to destroy the Kids Next door.

"Last time, I encountered the KND; Nigel Uno stole my pipe! Never again, so anyone have any ideas?" Father asked.

All of the villains mumbled but the Toiletnator raised his hand.

"Anyone else?" Father asked.

Cuppa Joe and Cree raised their hands.

"Yes?" Father said.

"I think we should infiltrate the arctic base AND the Moon base to confuse the operatives and then destroy them!" Cree suggested.

"I think we should drown them in coffee" Cuppa Joe added.

"Let's combine those ideas with my idea: Steal the Code module and recruit newly-turned-13-former-operatives on our side so KND hasn't got a chance!" Father cried.

All of the villains cheered.

Now loading

Operation P.A.R.E.N.T.S.

Parents

Attack

Recruits

Enemy

Needs

To

Steal

"This is Numbuh 86, the Moon base is being attacked by teens!" Numbuh 86 cried.

"This is Numbuh 60, The Artic Training base is under attack by adults AND Teens!" Numbuh 60 cried before their screens went out.

"Numbuh 5, what should we do?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Sector E and Z go to the Moon base to help Numbuh 86 against the teens. Sector CA, Sector W and Numbuh 84.1, we're going to the Artic base" Numbuh 5 ordered.

We all took S.K.E.E.B.I.K.E.( Super Kold Environmental Elevated Bike Is Kinda Enormous) or S.C.A.M.P.E.R. -S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue Shuttle Obviously Overwelmingly Providing Really Excellent Massive Extras) to the different locations.

"Numbuh 84, Numbuh 100 and Numbuh 35 are part on TND" Numbuh 9 said from my P.I.P.E.R.

"Roger that, Numbuh 365" I said, pretending to talk to the former Supreme leader who quit after Numbuh 1 left.

When we arrived at the Artic base, Father was trying to steal the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. and Cheese Shogun Roquefort with his cheese ninjas along with Robin Food and his Hungry men were kidnapping cadets.

"Kids Next Door, Here to cause trouble again?" Father asked.

"We're here to kick your adult behinds!" Tommy cried.

"Cheese ninjas attack!" Cheese Shogun Roquefort cried as the cheese ninjas threw cheese throwing stars at us.

"I'm raising the soda drinking age to 18" Mr Fizz said,coldly.

"Over my dead body" Numbuh 2 cried as he fought Mr Fizz with a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A.( Gumball Utilising Mechanism Zings Overabundance Of Kandy Around).

Father tried to blast it open.

The Ice men crept up from behind and grabbed us all at once.

"We're going to lock you in a dark room" One of the ice men said as they dragged us along.

"Dark room? I don't like the dark!" Sonia cried as she struggled against the ice cream man's grasp.

"What's the hold up, guys?" Interesting twins from beneath the mountain asked.

"This girl is weird" The ice cream man holding Sonia said.

"I'm NOT Going!" Sonia cried as her anger flared up and she fought all of the ice cream men in 2 seconds after which she had her innocent face back on again.

"What? I don't like the dark" I she confessed as we stared at her in shock.

Lee used his yo-yo on the remaining villains and Numbuh 4 helped him with his S.L.U.G.G..U.H.( Spring Loaded Upper- Cutting Glove Gives Unbelievable Headache) along with Numbuh 60's hand-to-hand combat.

"Robin Food, Robin Food, not your average thieving dude.

With his band of hungry men, he comes to school at noon and then...

He robs from the young (and the rude)

And gives to the old (Oh, how shrewd.)

Robin Food... Yo-Ho!" The Hungry men sang as Numbuh 5 threw a pie at their faces and Numbuh 3 used her T.H.U.M.P.E.R.( Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle) on them which knocked them out.

Numbuh 4 fought the Toiletnator, Numbuh 3 fought Mushi but finally convinced her to joing the good side and end up with King Sandy along Numbuh 2 helped us fight the ninjas.

"Hey Father! How about you let off some steam?" Numbuh 2 asked as we used S.P.I.C.E.R.( Stingy Pepper Infused Cannon Enflames Retinas), L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.( Lemony Explosive Makes Outstanding Noise And Douses Enemies), J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.s(Jet Engine Thrusted Airlift Boost Operatives Over Tough Stuff) and M.A.R.B.L.E.( Marble Armament Releases Big Loud Explosion) to create a flood that sent all the villains back to their pod and sent it into space.

XXX

The others returned with bad news.

They all looked exhausted.

"What happened?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"The Teens have taken over the Moon base" Numbuh 0.1 said, sadly.

"what about the other operatives?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"They're being made to work for the teens or face decommissioning early" Numbuh 0.2 said.

"Was Father here?" Numbuh 0.3 asked.

"Yeah and we're gonna bring out our secret weapon" Numbuh 2 said.

"Which is?" Numbuh 82 asked.

"Numbuh 6" Numbuh 3 said, cheerfully.

-To be continued…-

**Another chapter is done! Soon Decommissioning will commence like it should have if Numbuh 82 and 84.1(for KND only) had joined when they had been 7 or 6 in reality! I'm trying to make the chapters seem similar to what the episodes are normally like but there will soon be a twist!**

**If anyone has any suggestions for GKND members or want their OCs to represent GKND OR TND then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Father will get you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Bradley and Numbuh 80 AKA of T.N.D.!

Now loading Next mission

Operation S.I.X.S.

Soda

Is

X-changed

Secretly

"Numbuh 362, Numbuh 1 needs help on Planet Uranus!" Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Numbuh 1 needs my help? I'll be there right away" Numbuh 362 replied into her P.I.P.E.R.( Phone In Pipe Emergency Radio) as she rushed into her S.C.A.M.P.E.R. -S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescue Shuttle Obviously Overwelmingly Providing Really Excellent Massive Extras).

Little did Numbuh 362 know that she was in for a big surprise…

Inside the Sector V treehouse…

"Numbuh 6?" Numbuh 5 called out.

"Bradley!" Numbuh 3 and 4 cried as they blushed at each other.

Then Bradley reappeared again with my feline friend, Patch who's a black and white cat with golden-green eyes.

"Who's the adorable cat?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"It's Patch!" I cried as I hugged him gently.

"Can he join our group? Please?!" Numbuh 82 and I pleaded.

"Ok, for now Patch can be 'Numbuh 83.1' so we don't confuse him with Sonia" Numbuh 5 said.

Kids Next Door R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y.

_R_obotic

_O_perative's

_B_allistic

_O_dor-

_B_lasting

_R_ocket

_A_rmed

_D_errier

_L_aunches

_E_xtreme

_Y_uckiness

"Kids next door, Battle stations!" Numbuh 5 cried as we flew in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.(Carries Operatives Overhead Luxuriously- Boasts Unbeatable Speed) to Lime Ricky's bar to deliver the soda to the bar and then to my friend, Numbuh Eleventh Billion's party.

But Chef Pierre, Ice cream men, Mr Fizz, Lieutenant Seltzer and the Soda control team weren't going to let that happen.

"Sector Z and E go to the Moon base; see if you can get reinforcements to help you liberate the Moon base again. As for the rest of us; We're going to deliver the soda!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

The Soda control team and ice cream men who were inside their ice cream vans and Soda tanks; constantly followed us on our trail.

"I can't shake them from our trail, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed.

"Numbuh 4, use the R.O.C.K.E.C.T.!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"Roger that, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 4 said as he held a yellow laugher gun towards the speeding vans behind us.

Kids Next Door R.O.C.K.E.T.

_**R**_ocket

_**O**_ver-

_**C**_rosses

_**K**_ranky

_**E**_nemy

_**T**_eens

Numbuh 4 fired and the purple R.O.C.K.E.T. hit the space between the soda tank and ice cream vans which caused them to stop in their tracks.

"How much long, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 82 asked.

"About 2 more miles till we arrive" Numbuh 2 replied.

-Transmission interrupted-

_**Somewhere in space, at GKND 3 days' earlier…**_

"Numbuh 1, welcome to Global Kids Next door!" Numbuh 74.239 exclaimed.

The GKND treehouse was similar to the moon base but had a sleek 60's style and was on Uranus instead of Earth's moon. "This place is amazing!" Numbuh 1 said in awe as he followed Numbuh 74.239 inside.

There was president-like speech area for the briefing room, a large kitchen that was made from Jupiter's crystals(if it had any), loads of rooms for all the operatives and a landing plaform for spaceships to take off.

"As there are loads of operative from other planets, we're all Sector GG for Grand(or great) Galaxy.

One of the adults' most devious villains want to spread Adulthood across the universe with infectious gas-"Numbuh 74.239 began but a loud 'earthquake' vibration interrupted him.

"Oh, no! Galactic Kids Next door, Battle stations!" Numbuh 74.239 cried as all of the different species operatives from across the universe charged and attacked the unknown enemy that was mysterious to Numbuh 1.

"You lose GKND!" a mysterious deep adult male voice said in a disguised, sinister manner as everyone in the GKND Uranus base got bombed with Adulthood gas.

XXX

When the gas cleared, the mysterious villain was gone and every operative in GKND except certain species who are immune to Adulthood were now in adult form.

"Numbuh 74.239, who was that?" Numbuh 1 asked in his husky adult voice.

"Disaster" Numbuh 74.239 coldly.

XXX

Then a bunch of water balloons flew into the treehouse.

"Sector UG, we're under attack!" Numbuh 74.239 yelled into his screen on the GKND Global command.

But the connection was lost.

Then he got an idea.

_Maybe I should call Numbuh 362…._

-_**Transmission established**_-

"Numbuh 82 and 84, you, Numbuh 6 and 83.1 have to go to the moonbase!" Numbuh 5 ordered.

"But what about you guys?" I asked.

"Numbuh 5 says go, we'll be fine" Numbuh 5 replied with a sad look in her eyes.

"Bye Sector V!" We saluted as we used one of launch pods to reach the moon base.

XXX

30 minutes later, we reached the moon base but it was swarming with Teen ninjas.

Bradley used his skunk spray to knock all of the guards out without them spotting us.

"Sector E and Z, do you read me?" I asked into my P.I.P.E.R.

No response.

"Sector E do you have back-up to liberate the Moon base?" Numbuh 82 asked.

Still no response.

"Let's check the decommissioning chamber" Numbuh 82 suggested.

We tiptoed to the bottom sector of the base and used the escalator-like platform to get to the chamber.

There we got the shock of the year.

Sector E and Z were strapped to the chamber and Cree was forcing poor Numbuh 86 -who doesn't get bossed around by anyone but the surperme leader- to decommission them!

"Stop Numbuh 11!"Numbuh 82 cried as we placed S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T.s on so she wouldn't recognise us.

"My name is Cree! I'm not part of Babies next door anymore!" Cree cried.

"C.H.E.D.D.A.R. ready!" I said.

"B.L.A.S.T.E.R. ready!" Numbuh 82 added.

"Fire!" we cried as we shot at Cree while Numbuh 6 with some feline help from Patch freed Sector E and Z.

Then Numbuh 6 charged at Cree, punched her hard a couple of time and pushed her into the decommissioning chamber which strapped her inside automatically.

"Start the procedure!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"Stop!" a familiar voice cried.

Everyone but Cree turned around.

It was Numbuh 5 with Numbuh 2 standing beside her!

**End transmission**

-To be continued-

**I hope you've enjoyed this 5 pages long chapter! All will be revealed soon!**

**Operatives from GKND will be introduced next, some will be other people's OCs as I' no so goof with making up alien operative characters.**

**I'll need some human operatives too!**

**So if you have any Numbuh suggestions for more cadet, teen or GKND operatives OR you want your Oc/OCs to represent GKND, then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Father and the mysterious villain Disaster will get you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- To Decommission or Not to Decommission?

**Now loading…**

Operation C.R.E.E

Cree

Resists

Enemy

Engagement

"Numbuh 5, what are you doing?!" I cried.

She just looked at me and gave me a brief secret smile then went back to glaring at Cree again.

"Numbuh 11 was one of the best operatives we had but then she betrayed us by fleeing from Decommissioning which Numbuh 86 for some reason dismissed and didn't bother to chase her down" Numbuh 5 said as she then glared at Numbuh 86 before continuing.

"Even though she's traitor and should be decommissioned; She's still my sister and I was so proud of her when she was an operative that I wanted to just like her…which truly comes from my heart!" Numbuh 5 concluded which made Cree smile slightly before she realised what Numbuh 5's plan was as she turned on the chamber.

"Noooo!" Cree cried.

Then Chad turned up unexpectedly.

"Numbuh 274, what's a traitor like you doing here?!"Numbuh 86 cried.

"Numbuh 5, a minute please" Chad with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"You just decommission one of us!" Chad whispered as Numbuh 86 guarded Cree.

"Cree is part of TND?" Numbuh 5 asked in confusion.

"She didn't know about it but we were monitoring her to see if there was any goodness left in her" Chad explained.

"Recommission?" Numbuh 5 said, sourly.

"Recommission" Numbuh 274 agreed.

"Teen ninjas, Fall back! Our leader has been compromised!" Chad yelled as all of the teens retreated.

"See you real soon,_ Kids Next door_!" Chad yelled as he saluted and vanished.

"Numbuh 5, take your teen sister home please" Numbuh 86 ordered.

"Yes, sir" Numbuh 5 said, miserably as she escorted her decommissioned sister out of the moon base and back home.

Once the teens had left, with some KND guards in the Moon base, everyone went to Lime Ricky's bar to celebrate over a glass of soda.

"Um…Numbuh 3, there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Numbuh 4 began.

"Yes?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I…I've always liked you since the day we met" Numbuh 4 blurted out.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"I love you too, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 cried as she hugged him which made him blush.

"That's so sweet!" Numbuh 2 sighed.

Then he looked around.

"Guys, where's Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Maybe she's on her way here?" Numbuh 3 suggested.

XXX

When they got home, their dad whose face was never revealed greeted them.

"Abby, Cree; you're still getting along with the hugging and the quality time…Oh, you know what I mean!" Mr Lincoln exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know dad" Numbuh 5 replied as she and Cree went to her room.

"Where was I 5 minutes ago?" Cree asked, blankly.

"We were at the moon base, remember? We used to be in the same sector when you were 10 and I was 6!" Numbuh 5 cried, desperately.

Cree thought hard.

"I don't remember that" Cree said.

Then Numbuh 5 brought out the Recommissioning camera device and pressed the button.

All of Cree's childhood memories came rushing back like swift-flowing river; then Cree's usual evil smile spread across her face.

-_**Transmission Interrupted**_-

XXX

Remember how in A.R.C.H.I.V.E., Numbuh 1 told the story of the creation of adults and how the whole adult tyranny thing began? Well, that story is going to help you understand what happened at GKND before Numbuh 1 returned to earth.

"The creation of Adults applies the biggest foe we've face since Grandfather, Her name is Disaster.

Disaster is Father's distant cousin on Grandfather's side so inherited part of his fire power only she got a second gift: to get grower when loads of kids and teens change in to adults in large numbers that reveal the most diabolical power in the history of KND: black holes, control of solar plant disks, Deadly ice power and turning kids/ teens into adults through Nitrogen (a bit like mustard gas but not as deadly).

Watch out for her as in her power-form, she's as dark and shadowy as both night and space itself; so she can blend into surroundings but in her usual form, she looks similar to Numbuh 999 only with dark brown eyes and wears a cream dress instead of blue" Numbuh 74.239 warned he used his antidote cheese spray to change everyone back into kids.

"I need an even bigger spray to cure all the kids across the universe from adulthood" Numbuh 74.239 said. "And you, Numbuh 1, are going to help me" he added.

**The first two alien operatives I'm about to use belong to Gamewizard2008 and the third alien operative plus human one belongs to Iamawesome225!**

"Now to introduce you to our best GKND operatives from across the universe:

Numbuh 1-Inch AKA Kweeb from the Kateenian planet-has yellow skin, black eyes, His head bends backwards at the point it ends, is an inch small, wears a red jumpsuit, black rubber glove, black boots and a black belt-, Numbuh 10,000 AKA Ava from the Glomourian planet- has white skin, purple black hair in a ponytail, big pointed ears and wears a sleek purple sleeve-less shirt with a matching skirt, black sandals, black-painted finger and toenails and has a brown belt around her waist that holds her dual swords- who looks similar to Numbuh 10, Numbuh 128.78Z AKA Zan –has light blue skin with red eyes that turn red when he's mad, spikey black hair with white streaks and a cat tail and wears a leopard-pattern woonzie which he bought from an universal clothes shop that have earth clothes too and loves using F.R.A.P.P.E.-; we have some human operatives too so you don't forget the planet you were born on like:

Numbuh 281 AKA Christina or Chrissy-Has long fluffy black hair with green eyes and creamy skin; wears a purple Yipper card top with yellow jeans and loves using B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P.(Big Old Totally Tremendous Launcher Emits Cola And Pop)-, a familiar operative you don't need introducing(Numbuh 362 arrived as Numbuh 74.239 said this) and the GKND leader, Numbuh Eleventy Billion- has blonde short hair, brown sandals, grey shorts and a tropical orange with green leafs-patterned shirt(modelled on Mr Warburton himself)- and Numbuh 1,200, a humanoid girl who looked a bit like Numbuh 4 when he wore his girl disguise with brown eyes, blonde hair with a slight irish accent wearing a purple dress, white sandals or boots(when out in space)and baseball cap helmet as she's half-human, half-Martian as she can change into her true purple furred-form with red eyes at will; plus she wants to be on Numbuh 1's team and uses both the S.C.A.M.P.P.(Soup Can And Magnified Photon Phlaser), C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N and B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P frequently-" Numbuh 74.239 said while Numbuh 362's pod landed.

The door opened and Numbuh 362 emerged from the ship.

"Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 362 cried as she rushed up to Nigel and hugged him which cause him to blush as everyone else 'aww 'ed.

"I'm so glad you're here, I…um…missed you…" Numbuh 1 stuttered, awkwardly.

"I missed you too, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 362 whispered as she also blushed.

They then constantly stared at each other as romantic music played above their heads.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, lovebirds…But the Space adult ninjas are here! They're Disaster's minions a bit lie the teen ninjas but WORSE!" Numbuh 74.239 cried.

"Disaster? Oh, you mean Numbuh 384? The rouge operative?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Yes! Now duck!" Numbuh 74.239 as purple 'water' balloons came flying in which Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 ducked.

"Numbuh 10,000, you and Numbuh-Inch attack from the starboard(right), Numbuh 1,200, Numbuh 128.78Z and Numbuh 281, attack from left rear as for Numbuh 1, 362 and the others we attack head on!" Numbuh Eleventy Billion ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied as they saluted and went to their assigned attack side.

"Galactic Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh Eleventy Billion shouted as everyone charged while firing their S.P.I.C.E.R.s, F.R.A.P.P.E.s, N.A.C.H.O.W.I.T.Z.E.R.(Natrually Artificial Cheese Hurling Oversized Weapon Instantly Zaps Enemy Resistance), C.H.E.D.D.A.R.s, B.R.E.A.K.E.R.s, B.L.E.N.D.E.R.s, M.U.S.K.E.T.s, I.C.E. C.R.E.A.M.E.R.s, M.A.R.B.L.E.s and L.E.E.K.s:

**Galactic Kids Next door L.E.E.K.**

Leek

Eilimates

Enemy

Krater

at the space ninjas who had their own version of B.R.A called H.A.M:

Human

Armour

Mode

which was sky blue and green with mini missiles in the armour's arm pads with the adulthood virus.

But the space pirates outnumbered them as the leader called Britney who had brown short hair and dark brown eyes laughed coldly as everyone was once again changed to adults and someone knocked over the antidote.

-_Transmission established_-

Numbuh 5 tied Cree to her bed and left the house to go to Lime Ricky's bar.

Everyone cheered when she returned but she looked a bit down-in-the-dumps as she ordered a large glass of soda.

"Say, Numbuh 5. We need to talk" Numbuh 2 said, nervously.

"I have something I've been meaning to tell you too" Numbuh 5 admitted.

"I love you" Numbuh 2 said.

"I recommisioned Cree" Numbuh 5 said, softly at the same time.

"What?!" Numbuh 2 cried.

"I'll tell you why when we're back at the treehouse; by the way I love you too Numbuh 2" Numbuh 5 said with a smile.

"Love is in the air! Na na na na!" Numbuh 82 and I sang as both Numbuh 2 and 5 along with Numbuh 3 and 4 stared at each other's eyes and sighed in a love-struck way.

"Numbuh 5, you've been a naughty girl!" Count Spankulot cried as everyone else cried and ran away.

"Uh, Oh!" Numbuh 5 said, worriedly.

-Spanking sounds from Numbuh 5's S.P.A.N.K.E.R.-

"That's why you should **never **mess with Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 5 said with a wink.

-End Transmission-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More GKND/ KND missions coming soon! Decommissioning is getting closer for the two trail TND operatives (yes, they're on trial in order to get into it fairly)**

**So read and review or Disaster and Father will get you!(Sector Z get to kick Father's butt at some point!)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Trial and error!_

Cree was in her bedroom and reflected on her memories of KND.

She smiled as she remembered giving Numbuh 5 her hat when she'd been proud of her and teaching her all of her moves.

Then she shook her head.

"The past is in the past, Cree. You're a teen now, not a kid anymore; As well as Father's apprentice" Cree muttered to herself as she activated her B.R.A. and tried to untied herself.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up" Cree said as Numbuh 5 strolled into the room.

"Cree, I know there's some good left in you" Numbuh 5 said, softly.

"If that's true then why did you _**Decommission**_me?!" Cree cried.

"You were due for it 4 years ago anyway. It felt like the right time" Numbuh 5 admitted.

"So why have I been recommisioned?" Cree asked.

"You're being monitored carefully by experts so I don't want to be in the way of their plan" Numbuh 5 replied, carefully.

"Where are they?" Cree asked.

"In the North pole" Numbuh 5 said, immediately.

"Thanks, Numbuh 5. You just told Father** EVERYTHING**!" Cree said, coldly.

Then Numbuh 5 turned Cree back into a 10 year-old with the age cigar she borrowed from Numbuh 9.

"_Think before you speak_" Numbuh 5 said, wisely as she left the room with a 10 year-old Numbuh 11 watching her left completely speech-less.

Operation: S.T.I.C.K.Y.

Sweet

Tricks

Can

Klack

Yerr!

_Remember how in Operation J.E.W.E.L.S., Heinrich Von Marzipan mentioned the Eighth Sugary Wonder of the World? Well, what about the 7th wonder?_

_Numbuh 5 and Sector E are about to find out…._

Numbuh 5 had found a map hidden in the attic of Sector V's Treehouse where they had kept the cheese and brought along Sector E on her quest.

Our mission: Find the Seventh Sugary Wonder of the World, Candy Island.

Coming from the opposite direction, sailing in the Sweet Revenge was Stickybeard and his candy pirates along with Black John Liquorice and his liquorice pirates were sailing the candy-floss flavoured sea in search of Candy Island to stash the-candy-'booty'.

Our ship was called Sugar Delight and was purple candy colour as after 12 long days, we came across a pink sandy beach with trees that had trunks made from chocolate and leaves from Liquorice. But at the fat left side of the Island was the sherbet desert where the Candy cave resides. The mountains was made from a mixture of ice cream AND cream soda.

But before we searched for the cave, we enjoyed the sugary sweetness of all the candy which allowed Stickybeard and his crew to get to the cave first. "Why don't you go in first, Stickybeard?" Black John Liquorice suggested.

Stickybeard tiptoed slowly towards the pink sherbet carved out giant Egyptian Cat cave.

"Who dares try to enter the candy cave?" The cat asked.

"It is I, Stickybeard" Stickybeard replied while trembling.

"You're not the chosen one; if you enter, you will perish!" The cat warned.

"I'm not the chosen one? Then who is?" Stickybeard asked.

"There are 5 special kids who are able to enter. Only the chosen ones can enter, but touch nothing but the candy cap. Find the sherbet needles in the haystack" The cat meowed as it vanished.

_Numbuh 5_, Stickybeard thought instantly.

XXX

_**The next operative OC to be introduced belongs to KND Operative Numbuh 227!**_

One of our companions was Numbuh 227 from Sector PR who was currently 11 almost 12 who has brown hair tied in a ponytail, slightly tan skin, wears a blue shirt with matching jeans and glasses.

"So what's our status, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 227 asked.

"We're going to find that cave. The map says it's on the other side of the sherbet desert which is past the chocolate forest" Numbuh 5 said.

"So are we going?" Numbuh 82 asked.

"Look out!" Numbuh 122 –Sector e's version of Numbuh 1-cried.

"What?" Numbuh 437 -the boy dressed like a policeman-asked.

"Ahhh!" Numbuh 513 who wears a green and red scarf cried

"Uh, oh" Numbuh 5 said as she realised we were surrounded by both Candy and Liquorice pirates alike.

"_Numbuh 5, we meet again_" Stickybeard said.

-_Transmission interrupted_-

_**Somewhere in the universe, farther away from GKND headquarters…**_

_Disaster was sitting in a huge purple version of Father's twirling chair._

_The space pirates returned with two hostages: Numbuh 362, 1,1-Inch and 10,00._

"_Hello, children -Or should I say adults-, to your worst nightmare!" Disaster cried._

"_Numbuh384, the infamous GKND operative who disobeyed orders when the meteors came which cost the lives of many operatives and went rouge after almost getting decommissioned but was saved by the Annoyingly cute Triplets who lived upon a hill. UNFORGIVABLE!" Numbuh_

"_You're real?" Numbuh 362 asked, worriedly. "Yes, dear and this will make all kids tremble at night as every kid in the world dreams of becoming what they hate the most: Adults!" Disaster cried." You won't get away with this!" Numbuh 1 cried._

"_But I already have plus I have to tell you my sub-plan so you don't help the rest of GKND figure out my Main plan!" Disaster cackled._

"_Take them to mind eraser" Disaster ordered. "I have to call my not-so-close-cousin"_

"_Yes, mam!" The space pirates replied._

_Numbuh 362 and 1's P.I.P.P.E.R's had recorded the whole interrogation and was being sent to GKND with a second signal -Numbuh 2 had tweaked some of Numbuh 362's technology to secretly be connected to TND too- sent to TND too._

"_Sector T, we have a transmission. Numbuh 362 and Numbuh 1 with their GKND comrades are being held hostage on Disaster's Space Mansion across the Universe. Let's move out!" Numbuh Infinity ordered as Numbuh 9, 374, 100 and 35 hoped into a flying vehicle and flew away._

-**To be continued**-

**I need help with more TND identities as only three plus Numbuh 5 and an unnamed teen girl in the credits of M.A.R.I.C.E.; not many were reveal.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, running out of time!(21;34 pm here!)**

**If you want your OC to represent TND or GKND, then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Disaster AND Father will get you!**

**PS: I will update this chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A sweet surprise!

-_**Transmission Established**_-

Stickybeard and his crew made us go inside the cave.

"You won't get away with this, Sticky-bun" Numbuh 5 cried as we slowly approached the Cat.

"Keep walking, Ladies!" Stickybeard said.

"Who dares to enter the candy cave?" The cat asked.

"It is we, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 82, 84 and companions" Numbuh 5 said.

"You all have a pure sweet essence inside, you are the chosen one but Remember:

Touch nothing but the Candy cap!" The cat said.

Then we went inside the cat's mouth and saw stacks of candy of all shape, size and flavours everywhere.

The others, mainly Numbuh513, were about to grab a sweet when…

"Guys! Don't touch anything!" Numbuh 5 cried which made everyone freeze.

In the chamber room was golden candy, cookies and tons of ice cream.

Patch was eager to taste some and padded towards a mountain of 'Jaw-breakers' to get a juicy golden apricot flavoured Mouse sweet.I went with Numbuh 5 up the cookie-stone steps to where the purple and red striped candy cap was waiting for us.

Just as Numbuh 5 took the candy cap, Patch ate the mouse.

"Guys, get into the M.I.L.K.S. and C.O.O..K.I.E.!" Numbuh 5 cried as I grabbed Patch and we ran towards the exit as she threw a cookie and milk bottle cube in front of us.

**Kids Next door M.I.L.K.**

**Machine**

**Is**

**Loaded**

**Kraftly**

**Swiftly**

**Kids Next Door C.O.O.K.I.E.**

**Campervan**

**Offers**

**Obvious**

**Kind**

**In**

**Escape**

M.I.L.K. was a swift cream coloured milk van with jets and wings like C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and

C.O.O.K.I.E. was brown just like a cookie, was shaped like a rocket-sub with and can transform into an adult car to prevent any unwanted attention when being chased.

Sector E went inside C.O.O.K.I.E while Me, Numbuh 277 and 82 went inside M.I.L.K. with Numbuh 5 as we flew out of the cave just in time before the cat closed his mouth and disappeared into the wind.

"So long, suckers!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"Stickybeard, you're a disgrace to candy pirates everywhere so you're relieved of duty and free to join the kids" Black John Liquorice said.

"Candy pirates, attack" Stickybeard cried.

"Liquorice pirates attack!" Black john Liquorice cried also.

The pirates clashed but they were equals of each other so they could only just place a hand against each other's head to avoid conflict.

"We're better than you!" Long John, the not-so-intelligent-pirate cried.

"We're settle this another day, Stickybeard" Black John Liquorice said as he and his crew left on the Sweet Revenge as all Stickybeard and his crew could do was watch in horror.

XXX

"Do you think Stickybeard learnt his lesson?" Numbuh 277 asked.

"I'm sure Sticky-bun's just fine" Numbuh 5 said as she steered the M.I.L.K.

Then there was a red alert transmission which Numbuh 277 answered.

"Hello?! Where's Numbuh 5? I need her help" Stickybeard pleaded.

-End transmission-

**Now Loading Operation D.I.S.A.T.E.R.**

**Disaster**

**Informs**

**Secrets **

**And**

**Teens**

**Entrust**

**Results**

Numbuh 9 and his team of T.N.D. operatives had reached Disaster's Mansion.

What they didn't know was that there were special enemies waiting for their arrival.

-**Numbuh 1's P.O.V**-

We were currently strapped to a machine similar to the decommissioning chamber but much more torturous. It had sponges with drills hidden inside, a screen that shows all of your precious childhood memories and a space pirate uniform for after the erasing. The only thing that stopped me from panicking was being next to Numbuh 362. She had comforted me after the break-u with Lizzie and I hadn't noticed till now how beautiful her hair looks in the starlight.

"Numbuh 1, why are you staring at me?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Oh…er…nothing…No…No reason at all" I said while blushing.

"We need to focus on getting out of here" Numbuh 10,000 stated.

"I'm the only one who's not strapped down properly due to my size" Numbuh 1-Inch said as he slid out of the straps in one attempt.

"That's it! Numbuh 1-Inch, try to find an off button while we try to get out of these straps!" I ordered.

"Yes, Numbuh 1, sir!" Numbuh 1-Inch replied as he hurried inside the machine and looked for an off switch.

"So have you known Numbuh 1-Inch for a long time?" Numbuh 362 asked.

"Sort of. I helped train him to boost his confidence as people looked down on him and only gave him engineer job at first" Numbuh 10,000 explained as her purple eyes twinkled while she remembered her first encounter with Numbuh 1-Inch.

"So how long have you and Numbuh 362 known each other?" Numbuh 10,000 asked.

"Ever since Numbuh 5 helped me join the Kids Next door and while Numbuh 274 was supreme leader; we've been friends, Rachel and I" I explained.

"Yeah" Rachel said, dreamily.

"Love is an enchanting emotion" Numbuh 10,000 exclaimed.

"It sure is, Numbuh 10,000. It sure is" I said as I smiled at Rachel and she smiled back.

XXX

"Hi Ben, I have an offer that you won't be able to refuse" Disaster began as her communication screen in her campfire living room, which was dimly lit, showed Father's face.

"What is it, Dianne? Can't you see I'm planning a way to destroy the KND once and for all?" Father cried.

"I guess you haven't heard?" Disaster asked. "Heard what?" Father questioned. "There's more to KND that meets the eye…" Disaster said, mysteriously.

"Now about your offer…" Father began.

Disaster smiled.

"Send out the delightful guards, Brittney" Disaster ordered.

"Yes, Mam" Brittney replied.

XXX

Numbuh 9, 274 and the others clashed with The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe(delitfulized Space ninjas that are similar to the DCFDL) and The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain.

They used every T.N.D. gadget they had was outnumbered until Sector V and E along with Numbuh 86 arrived which helped them win the battle with H.I.P.P.I.T.Y-.H.O.P.

They found the dungeon where we were about to be have our memories erased and untied us from the straps just as Numbuh 1-Inch switched off the machine.

"You guys have A LOT of explaining to do!" Numbuh 362 exclaimed.

"Later, Numbuh 362. We're got to stop Disaster first" I sated as we hurried to the throne room.

XXX

"Let's surprise them with an age-changing ray" Disaster suggested.

"I'll make it in a flash and turn it on at your signal" Father replied as he signed off.

_Perfect, with Father on my side; GKND will be helpless, causing them all to get decommissioned in one go! _Disaster thought to herself.

"The more kids that change into adults, the stronger I become!" Disaster cried.

"I don't think so!" a familiar voice said.

Disaster turned around and saw Numbuh 0 along with Numbuh 19th Century, Numbuh 9 and his TND team, Numbuh 1-Inch, Numbuh 10,00, Numbuh 362 AND me, Numbuh 1.

"How…?" Disaster began.

"Kids next door…!" Numbuh 362 shouted.

"Teens Next door….!" Numbuh 9 cried.

"Galactic Kids Next door….!" Numbuh 1 added.

"….BATTLE STATIONS!" They cried in unison as we all charged at Disaster.

-_Transmission Interrupted_-

**Back in Father's mansion…**

Father was working on the age-changer ray when an angry, thirst-for-revenge Sector Z came into the living room.

"You've changed back?! But how?" Father exclaimed with fear.

"**THAT**'s a Secret, 'Father'" They said while added the sarcastic enthuse on 'Father' as they slowly approached him with their Carrot Nunchucks, Eraser-tipped Spear, Umbrella, Boxing Gloves and Cooking Utensils.

-Punching sounds-

-**End Transmission**-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pm me if your OC wants a spot in TND, GKND or KND! Read and review or Disaster and Father will get you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The dramatic Climax!

**Now loading Operation: S.W.E.E.T.**

**Stickybeard**

**Wins**

**Exceptional**

**Enemy**

**Trust**

_Before we get to the present where the biggest battle in history between Disaster and all three branches of KND; let's return to Earth just after Stickybeard calls Numbuh 5 for help_

_-Numbuh 5's Point of view-_

_I stared at Sticky-Bun as he explained his situation with Black John Liquorice speeding off with his boat. I thought long and hard. Then I got an idea._

"_Guys, listen up. We're going to help Sticky-Bun here" I said._

"_Are you crazy?!" Numbuh 277 cried._

"_Numbuh 277's right, Stickybeard's the enemy!" Numbuh 82 added._

"_Is something wrong?" Numbuh 3 asked._

"_No, there's nothing wrong with Numbuh 5. He saved us from the asparagus monster, so we're going to help him" I said as I steered the ship around._

"_Sector E, Go to the Moonbase; I think Numbuh 86 need some help with transporting the 13-year-old operatives to decommissioning" I said to Sector E into my P.I.P.E.R._

"_Roger that, Numbuh 5" Numbuh 513 replied._

_We arrived back on Candy Island and Stickybeard smiled a little._

"_Say, Numbuh 5. I was thinking…How about we be allies; You and I?" Stickybeard asked._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_It's just, I saved your life before and now you saving ours plus we all love candy and I could even get my crew to share to with you…." Stickybeard pleaded._

_The crew groaned when they heard the word 'share'._

"_Oh, I don't know…"I began._

"_Please?" Stickybeard asked._

_I looked at the others._

_Both Numbuh 277 and Numbuh 82 shook their heads._

_Numbuh 84.1 just shrugged._

"_Ok" I replied._

"_What?!" Everyone cried._

"_Get into M.I.L.K.S. We've got a pirate ship to catch!" I cried as Stickybeard and his candy pirates rushed inside and we took off._

XXX

The _Sweet Revenge_ was now sailing past the Brussels sprout geysers close to the Asparagus sea.

The M.I.L.K.S. was speeding up fast. "Hurry, Numbuh 277! They're getting away" I cried.

"She's going as fast she can, Numbuh 5" Numbuh 277 stated.

"Numbuh 277, I've got an idea! Lure the Sweet Revenge to the Asparagus sea and let the Asparagus monster take care of them" I suggested.

"Let's do it!" Numbuh 277 cried as she steered the M.I.L.K.S. into a nosedive.

"Those pesky brats!" Black John Liquorice cried as his Liquorice pirates followed the M.I.L.K.S. whilst firing Liquorice missiles at us.

"Hurry, Numbuh 277! They're gaining on us!" Numbuh 82 cried.

"I'm trying!" Numbuh 277 cried.

"Got you now, Laddies!" Black John Liquorice exclaimed as he aimed his Liquorice cannon at us just as the ship reached the Asparagus Sea.

"Have fun, choking on veggies!" Stickybeard laughed as Black John Liquorice turned and saw great, big asparagus coming towards him and his crew.

"You'll PAY for this!" Black John Liquorice cried as the asparagus ate him and his crew.

Then Numbuh 82 and 84.1 tied the Sweet Revenge to the back of our ship as we steered it out away from the asparagus and out into the open, safe sea.

"Thanks, Numbuh 5 and team for reclaiming my ship back" Stickybeard said.

"No Problem, Sticky-bun. Now about sharing your candy…" I began.

The cabin where all of the candy the pirates had gathered was kept was opened.

-Kids cheering, pirates groaning and Stickybeard laughing-

"You know you can eat too, right?" I suggested to the candy pirates.

"Ooooh….." The candy pirates replied, awkwardly before they dug into the candy themselves.

"Sweet!" Numbuh 84.1 cried.

XXX

_In the base of the Candy cap's holder was an inscription: 'if you touch any of the forbidden sweets, you'll have nothing but your teeth'._

-_End Transmission_-

**Now Loading Operation B.A.T.T.L.E.**

**Battle**

**Adults +**

**Teens in**

**The**

**Location-base for**

**Enemy**

_Our continued story starts back in the Delight mansion as Sector Z beats up Father._

_Father managed to activate the age-changer ray which turned Sector Z into adults._

"You haven't got your age-o-tonic birthday suits, Sector Z!" Father said, coldly as Numbuh 0.1-0.5 stared at each other in horror.

"Now Disaster will be so strong, she'll be Unstoppable!" Father cried.

XXX

-Rachel's Point of view-

_We charged at Disaster as she began to grow taller at an alarming rate as more operatives were being turned into adults._

_We fired mustard, our S.P.I.C.E.R.s, B.L.E.N.D.E.R.s, M.A.R.B.L.E.s and tons of other 2x4 technology._

"_Ahhh!" Numbuh 277 cried as she fought Disaster's The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe body-guards with her blue lightsaber_

"_Don't waste your ammo kids: the more operatives that turn into adults, the stronger I become!" Disaster cackled._

"_Stand back, guys, Old Numbuh 0 and 999 can handle family feuds" Numbuh 0 stated as he and his wife stood opposite Disaster._

"_The Famous 'Numbuh 0', ehh Monty? Who would have thought? So you two old operatives are gonna stop me? As if(!)" Disaster said, in disgust._

"_Well, I have the famous 'Book of KND' and I'm not afraid to use it!" Numbuh 0 challenged._

"_Try me!" Disaster cried as she began to flare up in anger._

_The book of KND protected Numbuh 0 from all of Disaster's fire, black hole and disk-based attacks._

"_With hope, there is courage; with love, there is strength and with knowledge, there is victory!" Numbuh 0 quoted as the book of KND created a rainbow-themed orb trap filled with hope from past operatives and present ones also._

"_You haven't seen the last of me!" Disaster cried as Numbuh 100 and 274 took her away to the decommissioning chamber._

"_So Numbuh 1, are you going to explain why Numbuh 9, 100, 274 etc are on our side still?" I asked._

"_It's a long story, Rachel" Nigel said. _

"_Don't worry, I can handle it" I said as I kissed him._

"_So want to go on a date after we stop Father from making Disaster really strong so I explain the whole TND/GKND situation?" Numbuh 1 asked._

"_It's a deal…Nigel" I said as I held his hand._

-Transmission Interrupted-

"_Everything is going according to plan, Father" Disaster reported._

"_Excellent!" Father replied._

"_Cree, is your plan in action yet?" Father asked._

"Not yet but it will be soon. **Real soon…"** Cree replied.

"How **Delightful**…" The Annoyingly cute Triplets who lived upon a hill said in unison as They appeared from the past a cloud of red mist.

"Grandmother" Father said to one of the triplets. "Welcome"

-**End Transmission**-

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More ideas on the way soon! It's not ending just yet, there'll be small battles leading up to decommissioning and then a final battle sometime after that. I need a few more KND, TND and GKND along with already-teen-ninja-traitors OCs into the mix to keep the ball rolling!**

**Read and review or Father, Disaster and The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe will get you!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9- Operation P.A.S.T.-F.U.T.U.R.E._

**Now loading Operation P.A.S.T.-F.U.T.U.R.E**

**Patient**

**Adults**

**Save**

**Teens-butt**

**For**

**Undercover**

**Treason**

**Unit**

**React**

**Energetic**

Numbuh 227 defeated The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe in 5 quick hits as they weren't trained for fast swordsman-combat.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1,9,362,84.1,82,10,000,1-Inch,281,128.78Z, the rest of Sector V and E along with the other GKND,TND and KND operatives got inside the H.O.T.S.H.O.T.(Hypercold Operative Transport Survives Highly Ovenlike Temperatures)and S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P (Spraycan Powered Rocket Always Yields Super High Intensity Power) to defeat Father.

XXX

"What wold you like us to do to help you save the Delightful Children from Down the Lane?" The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill asked.

"I want you along with the interesting twins to recapture them" Father said as he paused.

"They disappeared after I activated the age-changer ray" He continued.

"Numbuh 19th Century might be with them; so now it's **PERSONAL**!" The Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill as they left the mansion in their remote Alamode machine which they had brought from the past.

XXX

"For those of you who don't know: Disaster used to be part of KND; she then chosen to join GKND but abandoned her fellow operatives when meteors came while they were fighting Space teens. She known back then by her codename: Numbuh 384. She had come up with a plan to attack the pirates head-on but Numbuh Elventy-Billion suggested a better structured strategy plan which made her very jealous" Numbuh 74.239 explained as everyone listened intently as Numbuh 274 drove the ship to the Delightful mansion.

Meanwhile, Sector Z had taken Refuge in the Moonbase where Numbuh 60, Sector W (with Tommy still known as Numbuh T), Mushi, King Sandy and Joey, Numbuh 4's brother was.

"Are you guys here to help me train Joey and Mushi to become Numbuh 80(former Numbuh 80 may have retired by now) and 81?" Numbuh 60 asked.

"We need help, Father's probably gonna send delightfuls to capture us again!" Sector Z said as they looked inside a

2X4 cabinet and found some Age-o-tonic birthday suits to wear.

Numbuh 1.0 got dark green, Numbuh 0.2 got black and red; Numbuh 0.3 got red and sliver,

Numbuh 0.4 got red and gold and Numbuh 0.5 got brown and dark green to match their samurai outfits as they activated it and turn back to their usual kid selves again.

"Well, we'll protect you!" Tommy said, enthusiastically.

"Hide with Numbuh 86 and 19th Century while we place the Moonbase on Lock-down" Numbuh 60 said as Numbuh 19th Century was beamed into the Moonbase.

"Come on, guys!" Numbuh 86 cried as Sector Z and Numbuh 19th Century followed her into assembly hall where The Super Big Computermabob was. Joey and Mushi along with Patch were ready after weeks of training to choose their Numbuh and be given a sector as they give their DNA to the Code Module.

"Fellow Kids Next Door, we're gonna delay this momentous event because we're **UNDER ATTACK!"** Numbuh 101 cried.

With not many operatives around to help defend the base, Numbuh 60 called for back-up fast.

-_Transmission Interrupted_-

_-Flashback-_

_It had been 12 months since Numbuh 0 had created the Seventh age of KND after Grandfather's defeat and the discovery of the book of KND._

_Since that time, Numbuh 0 had recruited loads of Kids who wanted to help fight against Adult Tyranny, Including Bruce, David, Ashely, Lenny and Oogie._

_Numbuh 625, the drill sergeant at that time trained all of the cadets. He looked similar to Numbuh 60 as he happened to be his dad and wore the same clothes Numbuh 60 wears -with his woolly cap and snow gear- in red._

"_Cadets, we're going to do some drills to get you into shape with all the skills, fighting moves and mission tactics in order to complete your duty as a Kids Next door operative" Numbuh 625 said._

"_Sir, yes sir!" the-to-be-sector Z chanted._

_Years past, they graduated, did loads of mission and were titled the best operatives ever until __**It happened!**_

**During an undercover mission while Numbuh 0 and his brother were now 18 in Ben Uno's mansion to stop a adulthood atom bomb, they were spotted.**

**Father caught them in chains and led them down into a secret basement no operative had ever laid eyes on. They saw a strange tube-like machine that he called the 'Delightfulization chamber'.**

**He pushed them in and a bright light with electric at Eleventy-billion fold flashed.**

**Then everything went blank**

-End flashback-

"And we still get nightmares" Numbuh 0.3 said as they explained what had happened to them up to the point when they turned into the DCFDL for the first time.

"That sounds awful" Numbuh 86 cried as she had hugged Numbuh 19th Century whilst listening to story when it got to the scary delightfulization par.

"Fanny, you're hugging me" Numbuh 19th Century said.

"Sorry" Numbuh 86 said, while blushing in embarrassment.

"Guys, back-up is on the way!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

"Hello _Sector Z_" The Annoyingly cute Triplets who lived upon a hill and The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain said in unison in a scary voice.

Sector Z screamed.

-**End Transmission**-

Bonus episode: Operation L.O.V.E.R.S.

**Now loading Operation L.O.V.E.R.S.**

**Lovers**

**On**

**Vacation**

**Everyone**

**Returns**

**Secrets**

-_Rachel's point of view_-

As Nigel promised, he took me on a date to Lime Ricky's bar.

"So Numbuh 1, how did this all happened: the TND/GKND thing?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, it all began after I found out the treaty was a trap…" Nigel began.

XXX

_-Kuki's point of view-_

In the same place, me and Numbuh 4 were together next to Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2.

"And he said 'I didn't get a Saucer!" Numbuh 2 cried as he laughed at his own bad joke and Numbuh 5 laughed politely but smiled all the same to him.

Numbuh 4 was trying to think of something good to chat about that we both enjoyed.

He STILL doesn't like Rainbow monkeys though.

"What about a song?" I suggested.

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys; all so very shy and super cuddly! Spreading cheer where ever they go, we all cheer at the big rainbow! There's red and orange and pink and Blue! Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow monkeys; I…Love…You!" everyone sang.

"I brought my 'Companion-to-a-romantic-date-cuddle' Rainbow monkey" I exclaimed as I showed wally my purple monkey wearing a frilly pink and white dress suitable for a date.

"That's…er…great, Kuki" Wally spluttered.

"You're not good at this, are you? I asked, cheerfully.

"No, I'm sorry Numbuh 3…" Numbuh 4 began.

"Ahhh, don't be! I'm not use to this either. I mean look at Abby and Hoagie; Even they don't know what they're doing!" I stated.

"You're right, Kuki" Wally said as he kissed me on the lips.

_OMG! Wally just kissed me! _I thought.

XXX

_-Hoagie's point of view-_

_I stared as Abby rambled on about another candy hunt she had planned for the other 6 remaining sugary wonders at her. Then she released I had zoned out and clicked her fingers in my face to bring me back._

"_Huh?...Er…what?" I asked._

"_I said, you want a large cream soda" Abby asked._

"_Oh, right! Yes, please" I replied, egerly._

"_Ricky, two large sodas to go please" Abby ordered._

"_Coming right up, Numbuh 5" Ricky replied as he got to work._

"_Were you constantly staring at me __**AGAIN**__?" Abby asked._

"_No! No!" I replied._

_She gave me __**the stare**__._

_Then I quickly changed my mind._

"_Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! You're just so beautiful" I exclaimed._

"_Awww!" Everyone else cried._

"_You really think so?" Abby asked._

"_Absolutely" I said just as our sodas arrived._

"_How much is it, Ricky? I can pay for both of us" Abby said._

"_don't worry about it, both of yours are on the house….__**Lovebirds**__!" Ricky replied with a wink._

"_To Childhood!" I cried._

"_To Childhood!" Abby repeated._

"_Cheers!" We said in unison as our glasses clinked and we drank our soda together._

_**XXX**_

_-Numbuh 86's point of view-_

_Patton and I were also at the bar._

"_So do you think training the new recruits have been ok so far?" Numbuh 60 asked._

"_yeah, you're doing a good job…Patton" I replied as I blushed._

_Patton saw it and started teasing me._

"_I thought you hated boys?" he said._

"_Well, I do! Alright!" I cried, my Scottish-irish accent strong in my voice._

"_Well, to be honest I like your ginger hair" Patton said._

"_I think your hat is…nice" I said, awkwardly._

_Silence._

_Then Patton reached in and kissed me on the cheek._

"_I love you, Patton" I whispered._

"_I love you too, Fanny" he whispered back._

"_You go, girl!" My newest best friend to heal the pain Numbuh 12 made, Numbuh 227 cheered._

_I smiled at her._

_XXX_

_**-**__Numbuh 6's point of view__**-**_

_Patch and I were also in the bar beside Numbuh 1 and 362._

_Numbuh1 had finished his long story about his whole GKND experience and Numbuh 362 was happy there was another option at the age of 13 and not __**just**__ decommissioning._

"_Come on, Patch. I'll help you earn your Numbuh" I said._

"_I'll be Numbuh 83.1" Patch said._

_-__**End Transmission-**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! I'll be able to update regularly in the holidays which is 4 weeks from now as we break up on the 22**__**nd**__** of July!**_

_**More coming soon! If you have any ideas for sub-plots to help me reach 13 chapter or want your OC to represent GKND,TND or KND then PM me ok?**_

_**Read and review or Disaster, Father and the delightfuls will get you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- Operation F.A.T.H.E.R._

**Now Loading Operation F.A.T.H.E.R.**

**Father**

**Attacks**

**The**

**Hover-crew**

**Erases**

**Rescue**

_The team mixture of TND, GKND and KND operatives had arrived outside the delightful mansion._

_Everyone activated their age-o-tonic birthday suits and headed inside the mansion._

-_Numbuh 84.1's point of view_-

Everyone tip-toed inside with Numbuh 362,1,227, 1-Inch, 10,000,74.239,282 and 128.78Z stayed back at the ship as back-up. When we were close to the living room, a dark shadow ran past behind us. I turned around and saw nothing. Then we looked through the keyhole and saw Father talking to Disaster on his huge wall screen.

"The age-changer ray is still on and load of operatives are turning into adults as we speak" Father was saying.

"Excellent. But what about the decommissioned adult operatives?" Disaster asked.

"I'm glad you asked, the ray will Recommission their former operative self and turned them to the dark side!" Father exclaimed.

"My dad's in danger!" Numbuh 1 cried in his P.I.P.E.R. to us which Father heard.

"Who's there?! Come out where I can see you" father commanded.

We timidly went into the room, shaking in fear.

"If it isn't the Kids Next Door? The right subjects for the test, right Disaster?" father asked.

"Indeed" Disaster replied as she went off the screen.

"You're not getting away with this!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"We'll stop you!" Numbuh 3 and 82 cried.

"But your shields aren't so strong when you INCREASE the Frequency!" Father stated as he turned up the strength of the ray which shattered the suits just like the animalisation one had done too.

"Run!" I cried.

We ran into the halls but the ray caught up and transformed me.

Numbuh 4 and 3 held hands as they ran but changed too.

Then one by one, each TND, GKND and KND operatives present had changed to adults.

"No one can stop me!" Father cried as he laughed.

"Numbuh 1, go to the moon base" I said, weakly.

"Numbuh 84.1, are you ok?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"We're been changed; Now Go!" I cried into my P.I.P.E.R. as everything went blank.

XXX

-_Numbuh 0.3(Ashely)'s point of view_-

The triplets we had heard so much about from Numbuh 19th Century was standing right in front us without Numbuh 60 even realising.

"Remember Sector Z, Kids Next Door **NEVER **give up without a fight!" Numbuh 86 encouraged us.

Numbuh 19th Century aimed his S.P.I.C.E.R., which he created himself, at the triplets.

"Numbuh 19th Century, our greatest enemy who tried to steal our mother's recipe but can't remember the recipe itself" The ACTWLUH said, creepily.

"I've got brain-freeze ok? And I'm protecting Sector Z from you three horrible girls!" Numbuh 19th Century cried.

"We're going to recapture you and turn you back to your delightful selves again!" The ACTWLUH as they moved forward in their moving Alamode machine.

"Not…So…Fast!" A familiar voice said as there was a crash through the walls.

"Numbuh 1!" We cried in delight.

"Don't worry Sector Z, we won't let these past twits turn you back again" Numbuh 1 stated.

"Thank you but hurry!" Bruce cried.

"Galactic Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh 1 cried.

-_**Transmission Interrupted**_-

-_Numbuh 60's point of view_-

I was helping the cadets along with Sector W and decommissioned Numbuh 363 to defend the base but realised the ship outside the base was a decoy.

I hurried down to the decommissioning chamber in time to see Disaster bust out of her prison!

"I can sense whenever an active or decommission operatives turns into an adult or turns to the dark side" Disaster cried.

"Not while I'm here" I said as I pointed my M.U.S.K.E.T. and S.P.A.N.K.E.R. at her.

"Too late, Patton! I've already WON!" Disaster cried as she fired disks and fire at me which I swiftly avoided.

"How did you know-" I began but she interrupted.

"I can read your history when I look at you as that is another hidden power I've unlocked from drawing power from adults" Disaster explained.

Just then, Numbuh 86 and 227 appeared to help.

"So long, _Kids Next Dopes_!" Disaster cried as she flew away.

"We're too late" Numbuh 86 gasped.

"Not Sector V and E!" Numbuh 227 cried.

"I failed" I said, miserably.

"It's not over yet, sunny boy" Numbuh 0 said.

Then we all smiled as we hopped inside the M.I.L.K.S. and flew after Disaster.

XXX

-_Numbuh 1's point of view_-

We charged at the ACTWLUH with the U.N.D.E.R.P.O.U.N.D. machine and trashed their machine.

"Give us Sector Z or we'll make sure you were **NEVER** born!" the ACTWLUH threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I cried.

"We would and we've got the power to do it!" They said as they brought out a tracker device like the one Numbuh 5 used when the rest of Sector V turned into Spank-happy vampire and pressed a button on it which made them vanish back in time.

"I'll go after them" Numbuh 19th Century suggested as he quickly modified his S.P.I.C.E.R to go back in time to the 20th century after the Seventh age of KND started and Numbuh 0 met Numbuh 999, Numbuh 1's mum.

"Good luck, Numbuh 19th Century" I said as he pressed the trigger and smiled at me with a salute.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 1. I'll save your existence!" Numbuh 19th century said as he vanished.

"Now to escort you to a secure place…" I began.

"Numbuh 1, I glad you want to save us but it won't work; He'll keep sending delightfuls to change us back" Numbuh 0.1 stated.

"Bruce, we mustn't give up now! I don't want to be a mean, heartless delightful who's obedient to adults, bent on destroying Kids Next Door ever again!" Numbuh 0.3 cried.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered.

We all looked out the window and saw the purple dome coming towards us.

"Everyone activate your birthday suits! NOW!" Numbuh 362 cried.

Everyone obeyed as the shields went on and matched everyone's hats.

"Joey, Patch, Tommy, Sonya, Lee and Numbuh 6 go with Sector Z to turn off the machine while the rest of us will be a distraction" I ordered.

So we all went into the C.O.O.K.I.E. and S.C.A.M.P.E.R. -S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. as we flew to Father's mansion with Numbuh 99 and the rest of the decommissioning squad and guards to defend the base from Enemy attacks.

-_Transmission established-_

-Numbuh 5's point of view-

Once we had all regained consciousness, I realised we were tied and hanging upside-down above a sea of larva hidden below the mansion and under the secret basement.

"I'm glad to see you're all awake now. Even though you're now adults, you have no use to me so you can guess what that means!" Father said, coldly. "Our allies will stop you!" Numbuh 3 cried.

"Really? And how are they going to get to you if The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Interesting twins from beneath the mountain are here guarding the mansion?" father challenged.

Numbuh 3 whimpered.

"Don't worry, Numbuh 3. We'll be rescued soon enough" Numbuh 4 said, reassuringly.

"Yeah, Numbuh 2. The others will get here before you know it" Numbuh 2 added.

"Numbuh 5 hopes so…" I said, wearily.

"Soon every operative on the planet will be an adult or turn to our side for Disaster to feed on power-wise" father cried as he activated a vault-safety electric shield around the ray.

"This will stop your friends from getting to the ray" Father cried as he disappeared.

"So what now?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"I suggested we swing to the safe platform I can see" Numbuh 2 suggested.

We started to swing to the right which got faster as we timed our movements carefully.

Then we landed safely on the platform and I used my cheese blowtorch to cut us free.

"Let's kick Father's Butt!" Numbuh 82 and 84.1 suggested.

"Not now, we need back-up and at the moment we need to neutralise the delightfuls" I said.

"Then let's get going already!" Numbuh 4 cried as we ran into the hallways and saw both The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Interesting twins from beneath the mountain close to exit with their gum ball and bread-based weapon aimed through the windows as two ships approached the mansion.

"Hey, delightful heads! Why not fight us?" I suggested.

"What a great idea, right Brother?" Ying asked.

"Yes, Sister" Yang replied as they charged at me and Numbuh 2.

We aimed our C.H.E.D.D.A.R.s and B.L.E.N.D.E.R.s at them as they used chocolate solid swords to fight us but two or 5 shots later; they were goners!

Then we helped the others fight The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square as they had a huge red scarf monster as their weapon. I just yawned and we blasted it with our M.U.S.K.E.T.s, C.H.E.D.D.A.R.s and S.P.A.N.K.E.R.s which knocked the hilarious excuse for a weapon on the floor in a heap.

Then we spanked them with our S.P.A.N.K.E.R., just as the ships landed and the others arrived charging into the mansion.

XXX

-_Numbuh 86's point of view_-

We caught up with Disaster and caught her in a ability-proof jar with cork placed in the top to stop her escaping as we went to the mansion as we activated out birthday suits.

"Monty?! But I made sure the ray would change decommissioned operatives to our side!" father cried as he saw Numbuh 0 looking at him untouched by the ray.

"That's because the book of KND is the hope of Kids past, present and future plus it protects me from anything, Ben. You know you should have joined me when we were kids" Numbuh 0 stated.

Tommy managed to modify them all once we arrived at the mansion so it was strong enough to surpass any frequency change from the ray's effects.

So Tommy, Numbuh 227, Numbuh 60 and I ran inside and found the room where the ray was kept in Father's office. Tommy made the flow of current change and directed it on the villains to change them back to kids as well as turn all of the activate and decommission operatives back to their kid or kind decommissioned selves.

"Noooo!" Disaster and Father cried in unison as Sector V,Z,E etc beat Father up whilst Disaster shrank together normal adult size but as her less powerful self. "So long Disaster, you were once a great operative but abused your privilege so munch" Numbuh 0 said, sadly as he reflected on the past.

"Well, that was then, this is NOW so deal with it! I'll be back to get you, Numbuh 0 and your little allies too!" she cried.

"Not. A. Chance!" Numbuh 4 stated.

"yeah, you couldn't catch us with your eyes closes!" Numbuh 3 added.

"Ohhh!" Everyone cried at Numbuh 3's great insult at Disaster

"You won't get away for this! I will have my revenge!" Disaster cried as Numbuh 60 helped me take her back to the Moonbase to FINALLY get decommissioned.

"As for you Father, for your crimes for changing Sector Z in the DCFDL will not go unpunished!" Numbuh 362 said as Numbuh 5,1,10,000 and 9 took him to the GKND council to decide what his fate would be.

Who knows maybe we'll get a happy ending after all?

-_**End Transmission-**_

**Now loading Operation L.O.V.E-G.R.A.U.A.T.E**

**Lovers**

**Order**

**Vacation for**

**Every-**

**Graduate**

**Recruit**

**Accepts**

**Unity**

**And**

**To**

**Enter**

All of the Lovebirds for 1-362, 10,00-1-Inch,9-11, 274-unamed girl from the M.A.U.R.I.C.E. credits, 2-5,3-4 and 128.78Z-281 had gathered with other operatives in the hall where the Super Big Computermabob will choose what sector Joey, Mushi and Patch will join.

"Kids of all ages welcome to the greatest day in history when our three cadets will graduate and join Kids next Door as a fully-fledged operative!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

Everyone cheered.

"first, I need a cat-translator as I don't speak cat" Numbuh 5 sated.

"I'l help!" Numbuh 2 yelled as she gave Numbuh 5 a soda bottle-top brooch translator he'd invented.

"Thanks Numbuh 2. We'll start with Joey. Joey, step forward" Numbuh 5 said.

"That's my little brother!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed to unknown operatives sat near him and Numbuh 3.

Joey stepped forward.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of the Kids Next Door, to battle Tyranny and for the rights of children everywhere?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"I do" Joey replied.

"And never reveal the nature of our works to those unworthy for its existence?"

"I do"

"And do you follow this to the very end, even during snack breaks, whatever the cost?"

"I do!" Joey yelled.

"Then enter your DNA to the C.O.D.E.-M.O.D.U.L.E" Numbuh 5 said.

"I vow to uphold my promise to be the best operative I can, but if I break one of the rules: I will let you remove my DNA for another operative to take my place! Kids Next door rules!" Joey cried as he place his DNA in the CODE-M.O.D.U.L.E and tried to repeat what Tommy had vowed in _G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S._

**Numbuh 87,** **will join Sector W: Welcome to Kids Next Door**, The Super Big Computermabob said.

"Yeah!" Joey cried as he joined Tommy and the others.

"Next is both Mushi and Patch" Numbuh 5 said.

"Please step forward" Numbuh 5 said.

They both stepped forward as Numbuh 2 passed round more bottle-cap translators for everyone to understand Patch's response.

"That's my little sister!" Numbuh 3 cried.

"That's my feline friend!" Numbuh 84 cried as Numbuh 82 just smiled at her.

""Do you swear to uphold the principles of the Kids Next Door, to battle Tyranny and for the rights of children everywhere?"

"I do" Mushi and Patch replied.

"And never reveal the nature of our works to those unworthy for its existence?"

"I do"

"And do you follow this to the very end, even during snack breaks, whatever the cost?"

"I do"

"Well then, Mushi , help Patch place his DNA into the C.O.D.E-M.O.U.D.L.E." Numbuh 5 said.

"I vow to uphold my promise to be the best operative I can, but if I break one of the rules: I will let you remove my DNA for another operative to take my place! Kids Next door rules!" Mushi and Patch cried as she helped him place a strand of his fur into the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E. first.

**Numbuh 1.6, will join Sector E. Welcome to Kids Next Door, **The Super Big Computermabob said.

"Yes!" Patch cried as he joined Numbuh 122 and the rest of sector E along with Numbuh 84.1 in the audience.

Then Mushi placed her DNA into the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E.

**Numbuh 1.3 will be part of Sector W. Welcome to Kids Next Door!**, The Super Big Computermabob said.

Mushi punched the air as she screamed with happiness and joined the rest of Sector W whilst holding king Sandy's hand, who-even though he was still was evil in some ways- was happy for her.

"Let's hear it for our new addition to Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 5 cried.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Hello, sister" a familiar voice said through the speakers.

"Cree, what are you doing here?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Just wanted to congratulate you on your success as Supreme leader and all. But savour it while you can; The Space pirates, teens and delightful adults have helped us set a meteor course to the Kids Next Door Moonbase and unless you want to get toasted; Tell them your **Secret**!" Cree warned.

Then silence came from the speakers.

Everyone began to panic and scream.

"Everyone calm down! Numbuh 10,000, 1-Inch, 1, 128.78Z, 281and 362; go and help the others destroy the meteor while we calm everyone down" Numbuh 5 ordered.

XXX

Numbuh 1 and the rest of his GKND team went out with Numbuh 99 in a S.W.E.E.T.S.

**Kids Next door S.W.E.E.T.S.**

**Ship**

**With**

**Enormous **

**Energy**

**Trails out**

**Sweets**

It was similar to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. but in a similar to Rainbow monkeys in sweets form covered all over it with was powered by solar energy and shoots out rock-solid rainbow monkey sweets plus it played the rainbow monkey song in an ice cream van tingle format which would have driven Numbuh 4 nuts.

They flew towards the meteor and fired.

Sector E helped by shooting milk and cookie mixture at it in their M.I.L.K.S. and C.O.O.K.I.E. space ships.

It slowed down but wasn't destroyed.

Then Numbuh 0 and 999 used a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. -S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. and blasted the meteor with laser rays which caused it to explode.

"You just saved Kids Next Door, Mum and Dad!" Numbuh 1 cried as everyone landed safely back in the moon base and Numbuh 1 hugged his parents.

"Who's this lovely girl, son?" Numbuh 0 asked.

"Rachel also Known as Numbuh 362" Numbuh 1 replied.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Numbuh 0, sir" Numbuh 362 said.

"Oh, please. Just call me _Monty_" _He _said.

"Rachel, you look like the perfect match for Nigel compared to Numbuh 49(Lizzie)"Numbuh 999 said.

"Well, Mum; Lizzie's happy with someone else" Numbuh 1 said as they turned around and saw Lizzie with

"Say dad, were you ever supreme leader?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Why yes, Numbuh 1. I earned the title 4 months after defeating your Grandfather…" Numbuh 0 began as he was lost in thought.

"Romanic disco at Lime Ricky's bar tonight!" Numbuh 10 shouted.

Everyone cheered.

XXX

Meanwhile in the decommissioning chamber, Numbuh 99 and the rest of the decommissioning squad helped Numbuh 86 and 60 strap Disaster down to the machine.

"I don't want to forget!" Disaster cried.

"You could have thought about that BEFORE you betrayed the whole of Kids Next door! Start the procedure!" Numbuh 86 cried as the machine turned on and a toilet plumber was pressed onto her face with a TV screen in front of her which showed all of her memories as the plunger literally sucked the KND memories out of her.

After 10 minutes had past, Numbuh 86 released her.

"Where am I?" Disaster asked.

-_Transmission interrupted-_

In the huge court room in front of Numbuh Eleventy-Billion, leader of GKND, Numbuh Infinity-leader of TND-, Numbuh 5 AND Numbuh 10,000-She was going to get a promotion soon-; Father felt a missing link, almost a slight emptiness in his heart-if he still had one- as Disaster's decommissioning had finished.

"Diane!"Father cried as he knelt on the floor while his hands were in chains and wept.

"For your crime against Sector Z, we hear by sentence you to life in the KND Artic prision!" Numbuh Eleventy-Billion stated.

"Diane!" Father cried again.

"She's been decommissioned" Numbuh 5 said.

"Noooo! I never got to tell how much I love her!" Father cried as Numbuh 10,000, 1-Inch and 281 dragged him away.

"A cousin loving a cousin, is that allowed?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Everyone else in the council just shrugged and Numbuh 5 scratched her head in confusion.

XXX

"The plan is ready" Cree reported.

"When I give you the signal, tell the others to suit up" Father replied after he been sealed away in the coldest part of the artic base to conceal and prevent him using his powers to escape.

Cree smiled.

-_**End transmission-**_

_**Well this last part leads up to Chapter 13! Chapter 12 will have to be minor links and chain for you get on the edge of your seat as Chapter 13 is the big one! I'll also try to do a special linked story to this one similar to I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. but unlike it not having much info about GKND and leaves that window hanging for fan fiction; It will have surprises and more romances like never seen before plus another but slightly longer decommissioning scene but in a heartfelt way! Plus the biggest battle in KND History! So stay tuned if you want to know more!**_

_**Read and review or Father will burn you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11-_ Operation T.U.B.E.C.A.D.E.T.

**Now loading Operation T.U.B.E.C.A.D.E.T.**

**Teens**

**Undercover**

**Became**

**Enemies**

**Confess**

**Adult**

**Declaration**

**Engaged at**

**Teens**

-_Numbuh 84.1's point of view-_

My mum was getting on my nerves again after I'd returned from the moon base with Patch.

So I started to write a song:

'Why does no one understand me? What does it take to make them Listen?

Why can't parents understand? When you don't want to go somewhere,

They just take you by the hand! They force to go here and there,

But you refuse to go, why they never listen?

I guess I'll never know.

Parents don't understand feelings,

When you're upset or feeling really sad

When they annoy you, it tends to make you really mad

Even if you watch your favourite shows

Like cartoons or anime

All they ever say is 'put it away'

Even if you want to tell them to 'Go away'

They barge into your room

And have snoop!

Why can't they listen?!

Just singing this song releases the anger inside

I feel distressed about growing up

Because my mum expects me to have children in the future!

Why oh why, can't they listen?

Can't they just listen?

Why can't they listen?!'.

To cheer myself up, I turned on the TV to the nightly news and Numbuh 10 had an important announcement.

"There another Tubathon and this year the prise will be golden statues of Sector V, Z and Numbuh 0!" Numbuh 10 announced.

"I'm so going to enter! I can't wait to experience it!" I said to myself as I went into the garden and started to work on my raft.

"Hey, Numbuh 84.1, need a hand?" Numbuh 122 asked.

"Sure, Numbuh 122. Are you going to enter the Tubathon too?" I asked.

"Nah, too much hassle and competitiveness" He replied.

"Do you need an extra hand?" Numbuh 82 asked.

"Yeah, do you want to join me on my raft?" I asked.

"Ok but aren't there rules for this race?" Numbuh 2 asked, worriedly.

"Yes, Numbuh 82" Numbuh 122 sighed.

XXX

-_Numbuh 1's point of view-_

"Can I stay on Earth for while?" I asked.

"Ok but I'll give you 5 months; I'll allow you to come back in the near future for good as well" Numbuh 74.239 replied.

_Yes! I'll get to have some more time with my friends!_ I thought.

"Thanks, Numbuh 74.239" I said.

"No problem, Numbuh 1. Now go while you still have time" Numbuh 74.239 said as I went back to my old treehouse where my beloved friends were waiting.

I saw the announcement for Tubathon on the TV.

"Are you guys entering Tubathon again this year?" I asked.

"Yes, we always do, why?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Because, I'm entering too!" I cried which made everyone tearful as we gave each a huge group hug.

XXX

Meanwhile next to Father's cell was Count Spankulot.

"I will create more Spank-happy vampires!" he cried to no one in particular.

"Shut up, Spankulot; you're giving us all a headache!" Mr Boss and who was right next to Spankulot and Father cried in unison.

"Sorry" Count Spankulot mumbled.

XXX

The Toiletnator had teamed up with Mr. Frybingle and Nightbrace to capture Numbuh 4 and create a artificial child who spreads the adulthood virus like a disease just by touch.

They were in Mr Boss' house, using a machine similar to the one that turned Numbuh 2 into a teen, on items an adult and kids would use as a model of a child.

The machine sent a ray on the items and an adorable girl who looked similar to Numbuh 3 in appearance but not in personality-she wore a pink sweater with a purple rainbow monkey in the middle, brown jeans and white sneakers-. The two villains called her 'Valerie' as she was innocent and cute on the outside with a hidden sinister side-like Mushi- on the inside.

XXX

"Every kid in town is getting ready for this year's Tubathon! The prise this time will be golden statues of Sector V, E, Z and Numbuh 0. If you win, your sector gets to keep them all!

The minor prises for everyone who enters is the DCFDL's Gigantic strawberry, vanilla and chocolate cake made by Father's chef, Chef Pierre! Even though the DCFDL is missing, Sector Z is back!

Mr Fizz will do the count down!" Nick reported.

"Hello sector V and friends; Ready to lose?" The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Interesting twins from beneath the mountain asked in unison.

"We're going to kick your sorry butts!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"On your marks! Get set!..." Mr Fizz began but The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Interesting twins from beneath the mountain who were in their safe hoop raft zoomed out too soon.

"They can't do that! It's _**Cheating!**_" Numbuh 3 cried.

"Oh, we're sorry! On your marks! Get set! Die!" The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Interesting twins from beneath the mountain as they rose high up and a huge pirate rocket-boosted ship rose from the water which was similar to the DCFDL's but red, yellow and orange plus it was even faster.

They zapped other kids' rafts and zoomed off.

"Charge!" I cried as everyone raced after them.

Numbuh 4 had tube-zilla-the balloon with a drawn-on scary face- and knocked some kids over he had went really fast.

One of the girls popped his balloon and left him stranded on a small Island.

"Numbuh 4, hop on!" I cried as I stopped for him to climb onto my bike raft.

XXX

-_Numbuh 5's point of view-_

_My raft was a sport, fast chair raft with hidden technology inside._

_I past Numbuh 2 on Betsy and went down the waterfall._

Numbuh 3's rainbow monkey-themed raft ship was complete with rainbow boosters.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" I cried.

"Hey, Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 said as he sped past and sprayed water over me.

"Hey!" I cried.

"Hey Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 362 said from behind Numbuh 1 as he had given Numbuh 4 to Numbuh 3 to rescue.

I pressed on and past Numbuh 82 and 84.1's KND-themed motorboat-like raft with a control stick.

"See you at the finishing line!" I yelled as I waved at them.

I could start to see Numbuh 4 and 3 up ahead.

_You had so many chances to tell her, Wally. Even when Ace, if that IS his name, swooned her for decorating tips and you still didn't confess_ I thought.

XXX

-Numbuh 3's point of view-

We were ahead of everyone else and came across The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and Interesting twins from beneath the mountain's ship blasting kids' rafts to pieces.

Numbuh 4 jumped on to the ship and lured it to the places he was in before jumping out of the way to make it destroy itself.

"So long, delightfuls!" Wally said.

"This is a bad time, right brother?" Ying asked.

"Right, Sister" Yang replied as their raft sank.

"Let's win this!" I cried.

Numbuh 4 boosted the raft, the finishing line now in sight but Numbuh 1 and 5 sped ahead.

They were toe-to toe but in a split second, Numbuh 5 past the finishing line first!

With Numbuh 1 second, us along with Numbuh 82 and 84.1 drawn at third and Numbuh 2 was fourth.

"Well done, Numbuh 5! You get the prise!" Chip exclaimed as a helicopter took the statues to Sector V's treehouse.

"As for 2nd and 3rd place; you can to share the cake!" Nick added.

"Hi, I'm Valerie" One of the fans said.

"Hello, I'm Kuki" I said as I shook her hand.

I felt a tingle go down my spine and something inside me changed.

"Say, Numbuh 3, do you want a piece of caaake? Who are you?!" Numbuh 4 cried.

"What is it, Numbuh 4?" I asked.

He quickly shown me a mirrior.

My face looked like an adult's!

"Contain that girl! She changed me into an adult!" I cried.

"Attack!" Numbuh 100 cried.

"Wait! I think this is Numbuh 3! That girl must have done something to her!" Numbuh 4 cried as he pointed at Valerie acting all innocent.

"I'll find a way to prove what you did to me and when I do, you'll be thrown into the artic prision with Father!" I cried.

"Go ahead and try!" Valerie sneered loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'm watching you" I mouthed at her as I followed the rest of Sector V back to the treehouse to change me back.

XXX

"Numbuh 74.239 gave me some of his antidote spray so We'll change you back in no time!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Ok, but hurry!" I said.

Meanwhile Cree had slipped into Numbuh 5's room and woke her up during her hard-earned nap.

"Numbuh 2, what's the big i…oh it's you" Numbuh 5 said as she glared at her older sister.

"Hey, Abby. I need some help" Cree said.

"Why should I help **you**?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Because they've got Maurice!" Cree cried as she showed Abby a picture of Numbuh 9 being taken away with a look of fear on his face.

"Why didn't you help him?" Numbuh 5 cried.

"I didn't want to get captured too!" Cree replied.

Numbuh thought long and hard.

"Ok, I'll help you but only if Numbuh 84.1,82 AND 227 come along too" Numbuh 5 said.

"Deal" Cree groaned.

"Numbuh 84.1, 82 and 227, come here please!" Numbuh 5 called.

"What would you like us to do, Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 227 asked.

"I need your help on a recuse mission and Cree's going to take us to the location" Numbuh 5 said.

"CREE?!" They cried.

_-Transmission intrputed-_

_-Numbuh 1's point of view-_

Back in Mr Boss' Manision, Count Spankalot and the Tolietnator conragtulated Valerie for changing Numbuh 3 into an adult.

"Valerie, You next task is to turn the whole of Sector V and E into adults while I use my tilet-based powers to spookify them!" Tolietnator cried.

"And I will turn everyone into spank-happy Vampires!" Spankalot cried.

"No, you won't, you already tried that remember?" Valerie said as she had some of the count's memories of when Sector V found out his secret: Spank him and you'll change back to normal if he turns you into a spank-happy vampire!

"But it will work this time…" Spankalot began.

"No" Valerie said.

"But…" Spankalot plead.

"NO!" Valerie yelled as her eyes showed fire of anger for a brief second.

"Now then let's just stick to the **plan**, ok?" Valerie asked, calmly.

"Yes, mam" They said in unison as Valerie skipped away in an innocent little girl fashion.

"I may be cute but I'm scary when I'm angry!" She stated to no one in particular as she skipped towards Sector V's treehouse.

Unknown to her however, Numbuh 2 had installed loads of cameras hidden all over the treehouse to capture Valerie's powers on tape.

-Transmission established-

-Numbuh 84.1's point of view-

So we went in M.I.L.K.S. towards Chickenpox Island where Maurice's Kidnappers were.

When we arrived, Ice cream men, Chicken men and five teens who looked similar to Cree, Maurice, Chad, Numbuh Infinity and Rachel in appearance.

"Who are you?" I asked the teens.

"We're the Delightful Teens From Outer Space" They said in unison.

"The girl who looks like me with brown hair wearing a red frilly dress is : Lia, The one who looks like Maurice with Blonde hair in a red sailor uniform is: Louise, The one who looks like Chad with jet-black hair wearing a red football uniform is: Tad, the one who looks like Numbuh Infinity with red shade and a smart red tuxedo with ginger hair is: Peter and the one who looks like Rachel with strawberry-blonde hair wearing red silky dress is: Sarah" Cree stated.

"Maurice didn't really get kidnapped, did he?!" Numbuh 5 asked.

"That part was true only the DTFOS helped me figure out what he was hiding and now he's going to get the worst punishment ever: Adulthood!" Cree cried.

"Noooo!" we exclaimed.

Just then, a ship that looked like the C.O.O.L.B.U.S sucked us and Numbuh 9 upward as it flew away, leaving Cree speechless.

XXX

When Numbuh 2 got us back to the treehouse, Numbuh 86 and the decommissioning squad was waiting for me with the others in adult form.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Numbuh 86 asked.

"What? Huh?!" I said in confusion.

"You know what you did, just look at the tape!" Numbuh 99 cried as we watched the footage from the camera which shown **me** creeping into the treehouse and turning everyone into Adults!

"But I was with Numbuh 227; She's your best friend now, you'll believe her right?" I pleaded.

"She was with us, I swear!" Numbuh 227 cried.

"I want to believe you, Numbuh 227 but the footage doesn't lie" Numbuh 86 said, sadly.

"I've been set-up!" I cried as they took me away.

"Numbuh 227! Numbuh 1! Please clear my name!" I cried as they too me to the artic prison for questioning.

XXX

-_Numbuh 2's Point of view_-

I checked the footage again and noticed something Numbuh 86 missed out: Valerie shape-shifting into Numbuh 84.1!

I ran into the briefing room to tell the others but Numbuh 5 was busy talking to Numbuh 9, Numbuh 1 was weeping with Numbuh 362, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 while Numbuh 227 scratched her head in confusion.

XXX

"Numbuh 9, are you going to let Cree tell Father about TND?" Numbuh 5 was asking.

"No, Abby. Chad will be able to handle brainwashing that part of her mind when she gets the chance, right now she's under a contract not to tell anyone or I'll show everyone at school her embarrassing childhood photos!" Numbuh 9 replied.

"Nice touch!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

XXX

"I really thought Numbuh 86 trusted me!" She cried.

"I've got evidence to clear Numbuh84.1's name!" I cried.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Numbuh 227 cried.

XXX

So Numbuh 277 and I flew in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to the GKND Grand Council where Numbuh 84.1 was going to be judged before being sentenced to the Artic prison for life.

We arrived just in time as the defender for Numbuh 84.1 had no idea who to convince the jury it wasn't Numbuh 84.1!

I ran to the front which shocked everyone.

"I'm Numbuh 2 and I have evidence that Numbuh 84.1 **DOESN'T have age-changing powers!**" I cried.

"I looked at the tape already, Numbuh 2! She's guilty!" Numbuh 86 cried.

"Numbuh 86, let Numbuh 2 speak" Numbuh Infinity said which shut her up.

"Thank you, Numbuh Infinity. So you all know Numbuh 86 DID look at the tape but she missed one minor detail" I said as I got out a huge screen with a projector and showed the clip as I talked.

"As I slow down the tape, You can see Valerie, the girl who supposedly is innocent but watch as one minute you see her and the next you see Numbuh 84.1 who wasn't even AT the scene of the crime! Valerie can Shape-shift and turn kids into adults just by touch! She's evil!" I cried.

The council mumbled amongst themselves before the room became silent again.

"Numbuh 2, we have discussed what you've shown and have come with a verdict: Numbuh 84.1 is **NOT** guilty!" Numbuh Eleventy Billion announced.

"Let's get Valerie!" Numbuh 86 cried.

"But we don't know where she is!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"But Numbuh 3 secretly placed a hidden golden cat brooch on her while she wasn't looking and my tracker says she's at Mr Boss' mansion!" I cried.

"Let's go!" Numbuh 274 cried .

"Wait! Me and my decommissioning squad will take care of her!" Numbuh 86 cried as they got into D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P. (Daring Risky Operation Personnel Pod Unfailingly Hurtles Perilously On Down) and flew away.

XXX

Meanwhile, Nightbrace, The Tolietnator, Valerie and their new additional ally, Mr. Frybingle contacted Father on their progress.

"Good" Father said.

"Good luck with your diabolical plan, Father" Mr Frybingle said as their signal was cut off.

"You did good Valerie" Nightbrace said.

"Thank y-" Valerie began but was interrupted by an artificial earthquake as the D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P. ripped open the roof of Mr Boss' house-even though, technically Numbuh 86 lives there too- and caught Valerie in a tractor beam.

"Valerie, you're under arrest by order of The Kids Next Door for Crimes against kids and Natural aging!" Numbuh 86 cried as the D.R.O.P.P.U.H.P. took her away.

"But I'm **Not** even a OPERATIVE!" Valerie cried.

"This counts on **SPECIAL TERAMS**, Kid so Deal with it!" Numbuh 86 cried as they flew back to the moon base and then to the Artic Prison.

Nightbrace, the Toiletnator and Mr Frybingle shocked, not realising Father was currently contacting another Infamous ally.

XXX

Then he switched his pipe-like communicator to Cree.

"Have you got it?" Father asked.

"I've got it" Cree replied as she stood in front of Disaster (or Diane as Father calls her) in her decommissioned form in the delightful mansion.

"What's that?" Disaster asked, pointing at the camera device.

"It's the **Recommissioning Device**!" Cree replied as she laughed loudly and pressed the flash button.

Disaster's memories came racing back all at once like a super-fast rollercoaster ride.

Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Cree: Father's apprentice. I have a great plan in store for the one who decommissioned me!" She declared.

"I'll help you in any way I can" Cree replied.

-**End of transmission-**

_**For now….**_

**I hope you enjoyed this extra-long 8-pages chapter! The last two chapters will be up soon once I've survived school and all! So if you have any additional ideas or want you OC to STILL be part of GKND,TND or KND then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or Father, Disaster AND Cree will get you!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Operation M.E.M.O.R.I.E.S.

**Now Loading Operation M.E.M.O.R.I.E.S.**

**Members**

**Elaborate**

**Memories **

**Of**

**Recruitment**

**Interests**

**Enemy**

**Spies**

XXX

Months felt like years thanks to the age cigar as we reached our '12th birthday AGAIN.

Reflection was in order above everything else.

"Happy birthday, Numbuh 82 and 84.1" Sector V and E cried.

"Thanks guys" I said, softly.

"I got you a really neat gift, Numbuh 84.1" Numbuh 122 said as he gave me a purple gift-wrapped box.

I opened it and inside there was a photo frame with a picture of me and Sector E together.

"Thanks Numbuh 122!" I cried as I hugged him.

"Actually, it's from all of us" Numbuh 122 stated.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed as I hugged the rest of Sector E.

"Our turn" Numbuh 4 said as Numbuh 3 and 5 gave both of us a red and gold stripped parcel.

Inside was a scrap-book version of the 'Book of KND' to record our memories of KND even when we get decommissioned.

"Thanks, Numbuh 5" I said.

"From one team to another" Numbuh 1 said.

"Thanks, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 82 whispered.

"Hey, Numbuh 84.1? Do you think I could join your '_little_' group?" Numbuh 227 asked as she began to worry about her birthday coming up.

"Sure" I whispered.

"Sector E! The teen ninjas are attacking the Moon base!" Numbuh 65.3 cried.

"Roger that, Numbuh 65.3!" Numbuh 122 replied.

"Numbuh 84.1, are you coming?" Numbuh 513 asked.

But I had zoomed out.

-Flashback-

_It had been sometime between the entrance to GKND to fight Disaster and stopping Father from turning every KND operative on the planet into adults along with all the decommissioned adult operatives evil when we did a mission together as a sector._

_I wasn't much of a 2x4 technician but I helped Numbuh 513 come up with great names for our 'British' 2X4 technology._

_She made a candyfloss shooter and I named it:_

_C.A.N.D.Y.F.L.O.S.S._

_Candy_

_Attacks_

_Nemesis_

_Directly_

_Yonder_

_From_

_Lower_

_On_

_Swift_

_Shot_

_We had a call from Global command and left in a C.O.O.K.I.E towards the Rowdy Hooligans' Library hideout._

"_Well, Sector E: our greatest enemy. What do you want?!" The rowdy Hooligans cried._

"_Well, Rowdy Hooligans: GIVE THE BOOK OF KND BACK!" Numbuh 122 cried._

"_NEVER!" The hooligans cried._

_Then Numbuh 122 activated his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.(Jet Engine Thrusted Airlift Boost Operatives Over Tough Stuff and lunged at three of the Rowdy Hooligans._

_Numbuh 513, Numbuh 437 helped by using C.A.N.D.Y.F.L.O.S.S., Hot dog nunchuck and Numbuh 513's scarf 'Arms'._

"_You're done for, Rowdy Hooligans! Now give the Book of KND back!" I cried._

"_Here! Have it!" they said as I took the book._

_I looked at it and my eyes widened._

"_They tricked us!" Numbuh 315 cried._

"_It's a book for Yipper!" Numbuh 437 cried._

"_So long, Kids Next door!" The rowdy Hooligans cried as they vanished thought the use of teleportation._

_-End of flashback-_

_Ok, that probably wasn't the BEST memory to reflect on but at least I reflected._

"Numbuh 84.1?" Numbuh 122 asked.

"Huh?...What?" I stuttered.

"Are you coming on the mission?" Numbuh 513, my other best friend asked.

"Ok" I replied.

_You can't stay a kid forever, right?_

_XXXX_

Back in the 20th century after Numbuh 0 had started up KND again for the Seventh age,

Numbuh 19th Century had arrived just in time to stop the annoyingly cute triplets from preventing Numbuh 0 and 999 from meeting-resulting Numbuh 1 to cease to exist- as he got out his original S.P.I.C.E.R.-he made it himself- and a new weapon he made while he'd been part of modern day KND called I.C.E.R.

**19****th**** century Kids next door I.C.E.R**

**Ice**

**Claims**

**Enemy**

**Resistances -**an ice gun that looks similar to the S.P.I.C.E.R. but with an ice cube/snowflake symbol and it was made from an ice cream machine-the part that squirts out the ice cream- in a gun shape**- to defeat them with.**

"Delightful creep-lets! Step one more step near those two legendary operatives and I'll burn your eyes, along with freezing your butts, off!" Numbuh 19th Century cried.

"Try us!" The annoyingly cute triplets cried as they got out a cake enlargement ray (**Isn't Maths helpful?**) which looked similar to the delightfulization ray the DCFDL used when they had that party and lizzie-unintentionally and completely oblivious to the fact that they was no camera in that room- saved the day only the ray looked like one of the DCFL's birthday cakes.

Numbuh 19th Century dodged the blasts and with the help of Sector Z-who was still active at this time- they defeated the triplets with the I.C.E.R. which sent them back to the 19th Century where they belong.

XXX

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Cree told Team alpha (Justin, the jocks and cheerleader girls) to distract Sector E while she and Disaster cooked up a plan to lead up to her ultimate plan: Take over GKND.

"The first step: making sure the Adulthood virus spreads throughout the universe" Disaster said.

"Brittany, can you and the DTFOS used sweets made in the green liquid 'Adulthood' and give it to every kid in the universe?" Disaster asked.

"We're on it, Mam!" Brittany replied as the signal was lost. - Mr. Frybingle allies with Father and Disaster in order to spread Adulthood.

"Now for the next step: Cree; You and the Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe(ESAFTSU) are going to Tasty taste Ice Cream Factory so the ice cream men can help make the whole world a frozen wasteland for us adults, teens and delightfuls to enjoy with NO kids allow" Disaster ordered.

"Already on it, Disaster" Cree replied as she sent the recording to everyone in team Jet along with Numbuh 9.

XXXX

-Numbuh 1's point of view-

Numbuh 65.3 called again and verified at the mission Sector E went on was a decoy.

Numbuh 227 looked worried but Numbuh 65.3 tried to cheer us up.

"A new addition to your sector has arrived" Herbert said as a girl who was tall, had brown eyes, dirty blonde hair till under the ears with bangs covering her eyes wearing a black t-shirt, grey hoodie and yellow sandals stood in front of us and Herbert ended the transmission.

"What's your name?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Lynn" She replied.

"How old are you?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Almost 17 but I lied and said I was 12 in order to come here" She said.

"Numbuh?" I asked.

"Numbuh 149" She said.

"Welcome to the To-be-TND squad!" Numbuh 227 cried as she quickly befriended Numbuh 149 in an instant.

"My J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.s, Speed STINK, S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and L.O.C.K.A.S.O.C.K.A.H. will come in handy for our first mission together" Numbuh 149 suggested.

"Ice cream Men!" Numbuh 86 cried as her communication was lost.

"Something's up!" Numbuh 227 cried.

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 cried.

"Numbuh 82, Numbuh 12 is OFFICALLY a Teen Ninja as she's now turned 13" Numbuh 9 said.

"Ok, I'll keep my eyes peeled" Numbuh 82 replied.

"Numbuh 9 over and out" Maurice said into his cell phone disguised-P.I.P.E.R.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-Numbuh 84.1's point of view-

We were at the Mansion as we had sent Sector W to help at the moon base and arrived just in time to see the weather-like machine be turned on as ice cream snowflakes fell.

"Sector E, you figured out my plan before it was set in motion?" Disaster asked as she lurked in the shadows.

"Just a lucky guess as you never know when a _TRAITOR_ will try to trick you with a decoy like what Father did to Numbuh 60 and his team to go to the Moonbase while he tried to steal the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E. which Sector W saved" I replied.

"Disaster, how did you get recommisioned?!" Numbuh 122 cried.

"A little apprentice birdie brought me back for a very good reason: To destroy and TAKE OVER the whole of Kids next Door including the galactic one as it's higher than the supreme leader, herself!" Disaster cried.

"Cree" I muttered when Disaster said 'Apprentice'.

"Not while we're here!" Numbuh 513 yelled as she attacked Disaster with her scarf arms and Disaster countered with her black-hole disks which trimmed her scarf shorter.

"You don't have many gadgets, do you?" Disaster mocked.

"It might _Look_ like that but we're more equipped we **seem**!" Numbuh 122 cried as he activated his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.s as we fired at Disaster with our G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A, S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R., F.R.A.P.P.E., M.A.R.B.L.E. and L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E.s.

Disaster was knocked out against Father's living room wall.

"Target acquired" Numbuh 122 reported.

"Ok, we're coming to take her to the Artic prison now, Numbuh 122" Numbuh 86 replied into her W.R.I.S.T.W.A.T.C.H.

Just then, Disaster mysteriously recovered fast while grinning.

"The next time we meet, this era of Kids Next Door will **End**!" Disaster cried as she threw a mustard bomb in front of her and vanished.

XXX

-Numbuh 1's point of view-

We arrived at the Tasty taste Ice Cream Factory and saw the ice cream weather machine-like ray in the storage room where Cree, the ice cream men and the Delightful adults were monitoring it.

"Cree, What the heck are you doing?!" Numbuh 5 cried.

"We're turning the whole world into a frozen wasteland but **None** of you kids will be allowed! Only the delightfuls, teens and adults will be allowed to enjoy the free ice cream!" Cree cried.

The ice cream men turned around and fire their ice cream ammo at us.

We fired first: Numbuh 4 used his M.U.S.K.E.T., Numbuh 5 had her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, Numbuh 3 had her T.H.U.M.P.E.R., Numbuh 2 used his B.A.T.T.E.R.B.E.A.T.E.R.-first once in battle- , Numbuh 149 had her L.O.C.K.A.S.O.C.K.A.H. ready and I used my S.P.I.C.E.R., B.A.C.K.B.U.R.N.E.R., B.A.J.O.O.K.A. AND C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N.

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!" I cried as we all charged and fought Cree along with the ice cream men and Evil adults in twos.

While Numbuh 5 and I fought Cree, Numbuh 4 and 3 fought the evil adults and bumped into the 'Self-Destruct' button on the ice cream machine as Numbuh 2, 227 and 149 fought the Ice cream men.

"Run For it!" Cree cried as all of the villains escaped.

Numbuh 5 and I helped the others carry the machine towards the villains' Headquarters near the ice cream factory 10 seconds BEFORE it exploded.

All of the Villains involved were taken to the Artic Prison by Numbuh 86 and her squad; but just before Cree followed the guards into the prisoner transport ship, she said something that made everyone who heard it feel chills down their spines.

"_The next time you see me, Father, Disaster or the delightfuls, Kids next door will wage in the biggest battle its ever seen and Mark my words, you won't get to see another era spring to action!__" Cree hissed._

_Then she went inside the ship and was gone._

_-__**End transmission!-**_

**Now loading short mission Operation T.N.D.R.**

**Teens**

**Next**

**Door**

**Recruitment**

**XXX**

_**An extra recruit for TND**_:

Numbuh 149 stood next to Numbuh Infinity, 274,362 and 227 in the street of Virginia as the moment for TND recruitment came as she walked along the street with Numbuh 227 and saw the same girl from the M.A.U.R.I.C.E. credits whose name was Janet (Numbuh 289) wink at her among a group of frowning teens.

_That was the signal. _

_-Earlier that day-_

"_Hey Numbuh 84.1, how will we know if we've been chosen to be Teen operatives?" Numbuh 227 asked._

"_One of the active operatives will secretly wink at you" I said, mater-of factually._

"_How about we add each other on our modified Moblie phone-styled P.I.P.E.R.s?" Numbuh 149 suggested._

"_Sure!" Numbuh 84.1 said as she given both them her number and the two of them did the same._

"_how will you be able to know if we've been chosen?" Numbuh 227 asked._

"_Oh, I do have __**sources**__ but sometimes a girl just __**Knows**__" Numbuh 84.1 replied._

"_Bye, Numbuh 84.1!" Numbuh 227 and 149 called out as they left the treehouse and were approached by Numbuh 274, Infinity and 362._

"_It is __**Time**__" Numbuh Infinity said in a __**Mufasa-**__like voice._

_-End flashback-_

_Inside the teen hideout, Numbuh 9 escorted both girls to the hidden TND treehouse (very deep below the hideout) where they were given a TND handbook with the teen version of the KND symbol which only they can enter with their thumbprint._

"Welcome to Teens next Door!" Numbuh 9 said with a wink.

"Teens Next door rules!" Chad cried.

"Teens Next door rules!" Everyone cried.

_**Welcome to the club**__, Numbuh 84.1 texted Numbuh 227 and 149._

_They both smiled._

_They were now accepted as TND operatives!_

-**End transmission-**

**I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! The next one will be the big one!**

**More GKND operatives will have some love moments at random times, more GKND operatives will come to light and have their share of action!**

**So Here's where YOU come in! I need some help as I wanted to finish Chapter 13 BEFORE chapter 12 so you don't have to wait so long but I needed the link for the Biggest battle in KND history since Alamode back in the 19****th**** century + Numbuh 0 VS Grandfather!**

**So if you have any suggestions or tips on how to describe a war-like battle which doesn't involve dying (Just getting knocked out as no one dies in the Cartoon/ KND Universe anyway: Even Slappy proved that!-sorry I'm going off topic!) then plz PM me ok?**

**Any other OCs that STILL want to be a part of KND, TND and GKND can still join as there's a special coming up! Plus if you do like the special as much as this story as far once it's up, I MIGHT do another one depending on the type of dreams I have and inspiration I get!(I'll have to did it after I've written another chapter of Ninja cats though as I need to re-read on of the Warrior cats book to get re-inspired to write more!**

**Anyway, Read and review or Disaster, Cree and Father + the delightfuls will get you!**

**PS: do you want to see Patch Fight? And if Yes, what abilities should I give him?(plz reply through reviews or PMs plz!)**

**Good luck!**

**Summer holidays are almost here!(3 weeks and two days left!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- 'Decommissioning'/ Operation B.A.T.T.L.E.C.A.M.

**Now loading Operation B.A.T.T.L.E.C.A.M.**

**Brittany**

**Attacks**

**Teens**

**To**

**Lead**

**End-of**

**Century**

**Adored**

**Monty**

XXX

The first to be decommissioned was Numbuh 149 as she was actually 17 and Numbuh 227 as she had now turned 13, the dreaded number to reach.

Everyone was still shocked by former- Numbuh 11's words echoing in their minds:" The next time you see me, Father, Disaster or the delightfuls, Kids next door will wage in the biggest battle its ever seen and Mark my words, you won't get to see another era spring to action!" Cree had shouted.

Numbuh 227 and 149 smiled at Numbuh 82, Sector E, V and I as they began to say some memorable words before they had to blow out their candles.

"Numbuh 1, you're the greatest operative alive to be chosen for GKND and I'm glad Numbuh 74.239 allowed you to stay a little bit longer than your limit to see us go" Numbuh 227 said.

Then they both sighed before continuing.

"Numbuh 4, 3 and 5; you're one of the bravest (For Numbuh 4-in case you think they meant Numbuh was smart-), kindest (for Numbuh 3) and smartest(for Numbuh 5) operatives we've ever know and we'll miss you all dearly" Numbuh 149 said.

Then they turned to Numbuh 82, 86, the rest of sector E and I.

"Numbuh 82, even though you don't say much, you speak a lot through your dedication to KND and I envy you for that. Sector E, your bravery and kind hearts have helped KND a lot in the past even though some of those missions have been pawns. Numbuh 86, you've always been understanding like a big sister to me since we both share the same name…" Numbuh 227 said.

"What?!" Everyone but me cried.

"I knew all along as she trusted me enough with the secret and why else would Numbuh 227 be able to bond with Numbuh 86 to heal the pain Numbuh 12 caused when she left her" I stated.

"Numbuh 84.1, you're great leader material although you don't know it yet and great friend who's always there for someone to cry on. We've achieved part of our goal: to stop Father from changing everyone into adults but the other part was to defeat him once and for ALL!" Numbuh 227 and 149 cried.

"Please try to do it, for us" Numbuh 227 whispered.

"I promise" I replied, softly with a secret wink.

"Numbuh 227 and Numbuh 149, time to blow out your birthday candles" Numbuh 86 said in a sad tone as they blew out the '13' numbered candles and followed Numbuh 86 to the assembly hall near the decommissioning chamber.

"We know you haven't know us for a very long time but we've been glad serve Kids everywhere; I wish I could say we'll always remember you guys but we won't. So keep fighting adult tyranny!" Numbuh 227 and 149 said.

"Kids Next door rules!" Numbuh 149 shouted.

"Kids next door rules!" Everyone else chanted as they went into the chamber and everyone heard a scream.

They both walked out and acted like normal teens.

"Where are we?" Numbuh 227 asked.

"Fanny, Lynn; come on, I'll take you guys home" Numbuh 86 said, sadly as she escorted them out of the Moonbase forever…

Time past and Numbuh 3 brought up birthdays again.

"Hey, Numbuh 84.1: When's your birthday?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"In three months' time" I replied.

"And mine's sometime in November-December time" Numbuh 82 replied.

"Numbuh 3 now's not the time to bring up birthdays; It makes everyone sad and sensitive remember?" Numbuh 5 stated.

"Numbuh 4, can we go to Lime Ricky's Bar to talk?" Numbuh 3 suggested.

"Ok!" Numbuh 4 replied, swiftly as they held hand and skipped towards a M.I.L.K.S. to get to the soda bar.

"This is Global command, do you read me?" Numbuh 60 asked.

"Yes, Numbuh 60: Loud and clear" Numbuh 5 replied.

"The teen ninjas and pirates that look at them are-" Numbuh 60 began but was cut as the screen switched off.

"I'll contact Sector CA, J, L and B to help Global command" Numbuh 2 said as he raced into to his room to contact the other sectors.

"What if Father's behind all this?" Numbuh 5 suggested.

"It could be Disaster" I added.

"No one's see her or Cree in days; so they're off the suspect list unless…" Numbuh 1 trailed off.

"The Proper Patrol, Spinach Inquisition, Amerigo Vespinacho and Brad Brussels Sprouts!" Numbuh 82 and 1 cried.

XXX

Meanwhile, the other sectors had reached global command but already in its place was a spinach and Brussels sprout farm!

They searched and search but couldn't find Numbuh 60 and his team anywhere.

Then something pulled them down and something awful went down their throats.

XXX

Unknown to any operative around, some of father's allies: Teen Tornado-A teen villain dressed in power with the power over tornadoes-, Nogoodnik-blonde-haired villain with a yellow-orange outfit with 'NG' on it along with a red-violet mask, cap and hammer-like hands- and Mr. Frybingle broke in it the artic prison while no one was guarding Father's Cell and helped Father escape from prison to return to his mansion to set his next plan into action.

XXX

Eventually our 13th birthday came again (time-lapse to speed up the repeat of the past).

"I'm going to miss you, Numbuh 122, 437 and 513" I said, tearfully as I hugged all of the British operatives along with Sector V and stood next to Numbuh 82 who smiled secretly in a sympathetic way.

"I know you haven't known us for very long and I wish I could say I'll always remember you guys but we won't. So keep fighting adult tyranny" I said, sorrowfully which made even Numbuh 4 and 83 cried.

"Kids Next door rule!" Numbuh 82 and I cried.

"Kids next door rules!" Everyone else chanted as we both went into the decommissioning chambers and pretended to get decommissioned.

"Where am I?" I asked in confusion.

"Come on, Grace. I'll take you and Zira home" Numbuh 513 AKA Scarf girl said.

"Ok" Numbuh 82 said as we followed her out of the KND Moonbase forever…

"Maurice, can you come over to my house and change us back?" Numbuh 82 asked.

"Ok, we'll meet you there in 5" Maurice replied.

"Numbuh 82 out" Numbuh 82 replied as she placed her P.I.P.E.R. back in her pocket as we went back to my house to change back to our present selves.

"Hi, I'm Tommy" Tommy, Numbuh 2s little brother AKA Numbuh T (don't ask) AKA 'The Tommy(?)' said.

"Who. Are. You?" Numbuh 363 AKA Harvey asked as he was thankfully decommissioned at this stage.

"I'm Grace and this is Zira" I replied.

"Hi" Numbuh 82 said, cheerfully.

"Whatever, have you seen my sister" Harvey asked.

"Maybe she's in her room?" Tommy suggested.

Harvey said nothing whilst completely ignoring us and left.

"Come on in, Tommy. You can play with my sister but don't say a single word about KND ok?" I asked.

"Ok!" Tommy replied as he rushed upstairs.

"Hey, who's this boy?" D called out from upstairs.

"He's a friend from school" I yelled back.

"Oh, ok" D shouted back.

XXX

Meanwhile Father was spying on my house looking for anything suspicious.

"The Delightfulization ray will work on any active or decommissioned KND operative alive!" Father cried as he activated the machine which formed a giant purple ever-expanding bubble.

"Phase two is complete, Disaster" Father reported.

"Our great plan now is to make sure the effects are permanent when they all eat this delish Sea-salt ice cream!" The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe (delitfulized Space ninjas that are similar to the DCFDL) said in unison.

"Something's up in this former operative's house" Father declared.

"The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square and The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain; Go and see what they're up to" Father ordered.

"Yes, Father" They said in unison as they vanished.

XXX

Numbuh 9 finally arrived and used the age cigar to change us back to our present-day 16 and 15 year-old selves.

"It's good to be me again" Numbuh 82 sighed.

"I'm going to miss KND a lot" I sighed, sadly.

"Me too" Numbuh 82 added.

"Well, we're still part of it just secretly" Numbuh 9 said with a wink.

"Let's get back to the teen hideout" Maurice said as we got into his flying car vehicle and flew away just as The Rowdy Hooligans From Across The Square, The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe and The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain arrived at my house.

They all got angry and used the Really Really Destructive machine to chase after us.

"Numbuh 9, we're being chased!" I cried.

"Hold on, girls. This ride's about to get bumpy!" Numbuh 9 replied as he flew around the machine with a strong piece of metal rope which caused the machine to fall.

With the delightful out of sight and mind, we eventually reached the teen hideout in time for one of 'The Steve's speeches.

"Fellow Teens, todays the day we fight the kids for adulthood and all that is cool. We will end the war between Kids and teens! Today is the start of our teen Independence!" The Steve cried.

Everyone cheered. I just thought that people keep copying the Independence Day speech in one way or other.

"Thank you, The Steve. Anyway, for those who just arrived; we have uncovered a 2nd branch for the Teen ninjas. Turns out there's space versions of us out there in the universe along with space pirate adults fighting for Adult Tyranny. So the plan The Steve and I came up with was: we're going to help them take down every inch of the Kids Next Door until the resistances falls. We'll get the help of every villain necessary (Except the Toilenator) for this strike plan to work; so go and persuade!" Cree yelled as everyone hopped into their vehicles and flew off in 7 seconds flat.

"Team Jet, stay here. I've got a special assignment you guys" Cree said to Chad, Maurice, Numbuh 82, Numbuh 227, all of the teen jocks plus a few cheerleaders and me.

XXX

Meanwhile, Sector V and the rest of KND and GKND were preparing for the biggest battle in history: for Kids and teens (who were still on their side)'s right ever against Disaster and Father.

To make matters worse, Disaster recommisioned Grandfather to help them accomplish their big plan but he turned it down and demanded to go back to sleep (AKA Decommissioned).

"Sector V, Global Command just found out that Father wants to make more delightfuls like the DCFDL, Interesting twins and Rowdy Hooligans!" Numbuh 65.3 cried.

"Herbert, can you watch this Sci-fi show with me when you're done talking to Nigel and his Friends?" Lizzie asked in the background.

"Sure thing, Lizzie! Herbert called back.

"Numbuh 65.7?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Just stop Father already!" Numbuh 65.7 cried as the screen went blank.

"We're taking the C.O.O.L.B.U.S." Numbuh 1 ordered.

"Roger that, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 2 replied as they got inside and flew off.

XXX

With Numbuh Eleventy Billion, he had made sure Numbuh 10,000, 1-Inch, 74.239, 128.78Z and 281 were close by when Disaster and her delightful squad came.

"Do you think this battle will be as big as Alamode was?" Numbuh 281 asked.

"I don't know, Numbuh 281. Say there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" Numbuh 128.78Z asked.

"Yes…" Numbuh 281 said.

"I-" Numbuh 128.78Z began but was interrupted when a giant space teen car ship similar to the KND Gihugecarrier appeared.

"Get ready, GKND!" Numbuh Eleventy Billion cried as the ship landed and out came Disaster with the Interesting twins, The Evil Space Adults From The Side of the Universe and the DTFOS by her side.

XXX

"We're going to the Galactic Kids Next Door treehouse to help the delightful space ninjas sabotage them!" Cree cried.

"That's genius!" Chad cried.

"Let's do it!" Numbuh 9, 82 and 227 said, enthusiastically.

"Great!" I said in my most convincing excited voice even though I was worrying inside.

"Let's go" Cree said as she flew a space motorbike to GKND.

XXX

Meanwhile at the delightful mansion, the Rowdy Hooligans and Annoyingly cute triplets helped father with his back-up: Steal the C.O.D.E-M.O.D.U.L.E. again and turn new teen recruits to the bad side with special golden headphones.

"Now that every KND operative is joining the Interesting Twins, Annoyingly Cute Triplets and re-delitfulized DCFDL (Thanks to the ray); Disaster can attack and conqueror GKND head on!" Father cried as he all of the delightfuls laughed.

Just then Launch pod dropped down on the mansion and Sector V (Including Numbuh 1) with their S.L.U.G.G.U.H. and S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R.s aimed at Father and the Delightfuls.

"Father! Your delightful scheme is over!" Numbuh 1 cried.

"Numbuh 1, are you here to return my pipe?" Father asked.

"Not. A. Chance!" Numbuh 1 replied as they all charged and Numbuh 2 swooped down to kick the delightfulization ray onto the floor which smashed to pieces.

"Hello Kids Next door!" The interesting twins said.

Sector V air-kicked them into a wall and they both groaned in pain.

"I am... most unsatisfied" Father said.

XXX

"Galactic Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Numbuh Eleventy Billion cried.

Everyone charged and punched the evil adults which created lots of bruises on the villains.

Just then, Former Sector J, L etc came out as green-looking spinach and Brussels sprout zombies as

The Proper Patrol, Spinach Inquisition, Amerigo Vespinacho and Brad Brussels Sprouts appeared.

Brad had blue eyes and brown short hair and wore a Brussels Sprout on his head as the rest of his villain outfit matched the hat and had a Brussels sprout in the middle of his T-shirt along with dark green trainers.

"Charge!" Numbuh Eleventy Billion cried as every GKND operative there ran and fought with all their might with their S.L.U.G.G.U.H.s.

Some of the operatives flew M.I.L.K.S. and bombed the villains with extra sticky cream to slow them down. The battle was looking grim as the Portal Patrol changed everyone's clothes to sailor uniform and pink royal dresses which they all hated.

_-Flashback-_

_During one of Numbuh 10,000's solo mission to stop Space pirates from destroying planet Jupiter, Numbuh 1-Inch helped her save the Golarians-Furry pink creature with green eyes who are able to control sandstorms depending on their mood- and Venusians-Who can control gases and are yellow humanoid aliens that look similar to humans only have yellow scaly skin like fish and eye colour varies for Purple to yellow- from Disaster's wrath before when she tried to conquer other planets in the past._

_Brittany, leader of the space pirates challenged her to a dual._

_Ava won and save the whole solar system._

_That's why she was getting promoted_

_-End flashback-_

Just as Numbuh 10,000 knocked down one of the Spinach Inquisition, The delightfuls fired a ray at her and she joined them side by side as a delightful.

"Ava, No!" Numbuh 1-Inch cried as he raced towards the delightful with some other fellow operatives to take them out but they got shot too.

"Numbuh 1-Inch!" 128.78Z and 281 as they charged at the delightfuls as they managed to hit one with their B.A.J.O.O.K.A.s but was also hit by the ray.

Cree and Chad's team the jets arrived in their flying vehicles and bombed the operatives with adulthood 'water' balloons.

Every operative there tried to keep fighting but the pressure and sinister atmosphere was too much for them to handle.

Then more ray shots could be seen over-head as the delightfuls changed every operative in GKND there into a delightful.

"Galactic Kids Next Door is no more, Disaster" the evil adults, Interesting twins and teens said in unison.

"Excellent, Now on the Phase 3: Find Sector V, E and CA!" Disaster cried.

XXX

"Say Disaster? Do you want us to find the reminding operatives?" Cree asked.

"Yes, Cree. That would be…**Delightful!**" Disaster replied as she laughed loudly while we flew off towards the mansion.

XXX

-Numbuh 1's point of view-

Meanwhile, Father had called the re-delightfulized DCFDL to destroy us with their closely-related cousin who looked like their teen selves called 'The Terrible Teens from down the Block'.

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" I cried.

Just then, Cree and the teen ninja came crashing through the windows.

"We're here to help the delightfuls delightfulize Sector V, E and CA" Cree said.

"Go ahead" Father said as he watched in amusement.

Cree fought Numbuh 5 in hand-to-hand combat.

Numbuh 3 and 4 fought Numbuh 9 and Justin while Numbuh 2 and I fought Chad and the rest of the jocks plus the cheerleaders.

I spotted Numbuh 84.1, 82, 227 and 149 in their group.

"Why?!" I cried as I fought chad, angrily.

"Grace, Zira, Lynn, Fanny: Attack Nigel Uno!" Cree ordered.

"We don't take orders from you" Numbuh 84.1 said.

"Grace, No!" Numbuh 9 cried.

"I'm on the good side and Kids Next door won't be extinguished for good!" Numbuh 84.1 cried as she fired her C.R.E.A.M. gun at them along with Father and the delightfuls which stuck them to the wall.

**Teens Next Door C.R.E.A.M**

**Cream**

**Retaliates**

**Enemies**

**At**

**Mark**

It was a creamy-white gun similar to M.U.S.K.E.T. that shoots out whipped cream that's super sticky at Enemies which is hard to escape from.

Numbuh 227 found the ray and reversed the effects to work on Father and Disaster only.

"We're still part of the Kids Next door, known as Teens Next Door and we're coming to get you Teen Ninjas!" Numbuh 82 said as Numbuh 9 threw a M.A.R.B.L.E.C.E.M. in front of Cree and the other villains as they vanished.

**Kids next door M.A.R.B.L.E.C.E.M.**

**Marble **

**Armament **

**Releases **

**Big **

**Loud **

**Explosion**

**Can**

**Erase**

**Memory**

It was a modified M.A.R.B.L.E. used to erase any knowledge of T.N.D. from enemies so none of the operatives were in danger.

The DCFDL returned to their Sector Z selves once more and the Terrible Teens, Interesting Twins, Rowdy Hooligans and Evil adults along the Proper Patrol, Spinach Inquisition, Amerigo Vespinacho and Brad Brussels Sprouts with were thrown into the Artic Prison as Father returned there again permanently.

Everyone was returned to their natural states and Kids next door was up and running again.

As for Numbuh 84.1, she got to do the one thing she's always wanted to do since she befriended me and my team but that classified information is best for another story.

Father and all of the other villains are locked away under lock and key but the Terrible Teens mysteriously vanished the day after the 'Delightful war' happened.

Numbuh 1.6 got to unlock his speed-enhancing skills and striking abilities.

Numbuh 227, 149,82,1.6 and 84.1(84 in TND) formed their own sector in T.N.D. called: Sector T(The full organisation sector was changed to TT).

Numbuh 128.78Z and 281 started dating after they finally confessed their feelings.

We all got medals for saving Kids Next Door.

Numbuh 5, 2, 3, 4, 362 and 1 started dating along with Numbuh 10,000 and 1-Inch.

Numbuh 84 and 83 got together as for Tommy, he got Numbuh 85.

Numbuh 10,000 got promoted to head of GKND training, decommission and advisor to the GKND Supreme leader and deputy.

I eventually got to return to Earth for Good after many years of serving Kids across the Galaxy and Father disappeared into Space, never seen again, looking for me.

Well, Sector V's adult adventures will be told another time.

Just remember: **Stay Young!**

**The end or so you thought…**

**Thanks for enjoying my first ever T.N.D. story! I'm so glad so many of you like this story from the moment I uploaded Chapter 1! The tale's not over yet, Operation Z.E.R.O.S. told by A very special Operative we all know is coming up and if you can help me write it, maybe even a story on Sector V's adult adventures AFTER Numbuh 1 returns at the end of I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.**

**I hope this last 11 chapters-long chapter satisfies you all!**

**Plus if you sign a petition for KND I made on my profile, we might be able to get KND back so T.N.D. can continue it!**

**So read and review or your child self will remind you to stay young!**

**Numbuh 84 of TND out!;)**


End file.
